SFC: Things as they should be
by Foxmorgorth
Summary: Twenty years since StarWolf took everything Fox held dear. Now he is after Kursed in what is his last mission. But is this really what he thinks... maybe its the chance to get everything right
1. Chapter 1 Marked

Star Fox Command: Things as they should be

Author's note: Fox start telling Krystal this story after finishing the stories of his past loves.

Introduction

Fox and Krystal were at the table of their home on Sauria. They had finished telling… well Krystal used her telepathy to show their past relationships. The two were silent for a while, a much needed silence. Krystal finally spoke. "So will you please tell the story you alluded to just after we told each other we love each other the first time. I know it's on your mind."

Author's note: Fox start telling Krystal this story after finishing the stories of his past loves.

Introduction

Fox and Krystal were at the table of their home on Sauria. They had finished telling… well Krystal used her telepathy to show their past relationships. The two were silent for a while, a much needed silence. Krystal finally spoke. "So will you please tell the story you alluded to just after we told each other we love each other the first time. I know it's on your mind."

"Alright, maybe it is better that I tell you now." Fox answered. "I start the story in medias res. It's about twenty years into the future in an alternative time line. I had spent the last decade as a bounty hunter called Marked…" Fox began and the scene fades out as he speaks.

Chapter 1: Marked

It had nearly ten years since the crash that ended his decade long G-Zero racing career. But if Fox was honest with himself, that racing was just a hollow substitute. He could not come up with any good comparison, all he could think of was a person having experienced the most natural and organic means to stimulate the release of dopamine and then force to sucking on poppy flowers. But Fox had to focus now, granted could not honestly call himself 'Fox McCloud' any more, the crash left him scared on his face, a horizontal 'X' across the eyes, his lower legs were so mangled they had to be amputated just to get him out of the rack. All his ribs were broken and the damage to internal organs may not have killed him then and there, but he was not going to life a much longer life, maybe two decades at most. Looking into the mirror 'Marked' as he was called now, he was still strong and if he didn't know that he was 48 he would say he was 68 year-old that knew how to take care of himself and would still be productive at 88 and not pitter-out until 100 due to simple age. Sadly Marked knew differently, Also it was not the crash that caused the aging, it was the reality check that lead to the crash that was the route of his premature aging.

Marked had to thank Falco though, the G-Zero racing was a much needed confidence boost, but it was a short-term, over the hump therapy, nothing long-term and Marked treated it as long-term until the crash. However there were some good things that came out of Star Wolf taking the day, Slippy and Amanda are happily married with an army of tadpoles, thanks to updates from Beltino, Pigma was finally dead, Andrew Oikonny was behind bars and the Andross remnants were finally gone, Falco was able to start his own team with Katt and the pilot Dash Bowman, Star Falco… naming was clearly not Falco's strong suit and Lylat is at peace. Yet Marked cannot forget the ills, He and Falco were almost forgotten, Star Wolf took his hour, his fame and his love, Krystal, The people of Lylat treating Krystal like trash, hating her (he had to admit he was heartbroken by her but he just could not bring himself to hate her), driving her to who knows where to escape this cruel world. Yet what Marked hated the most about all this was how close he was to the future he wanted, him and Krystal, raising their son, that son choosing to carry-on where Fox left off, but the damn Key of Destiny rest everything. Like it did after he came upon it when in the first of these timelines, Krystal left him to rejoin Star Wolf after Star Fox killed the Anglar emperor in Meteo. Then there was the one when Lucy, Krystal, Amanda and Katt saved Corneria from the Anglar's last ditch effort to destroy Corneria while he and the rest of Star Fox destroyed the last of the main focuses on Vemon. Then there were one or two endings that dealt with Dash Bowman and what he would do as governor of Vemon. The sad thing was that Marked was the only one with any notion that there was some sort of quantum loop. In the end it did not matter, he always got the short end of the stick.

Yet he could not focus on that anymore, Fox was dead, Marked was all that's there and he was on a mission, his last mission, Find and bring to Corneria for questioning; Kursed. He has been on her trail for three years, well technically only two months, but she had been his main quarry for the last six years and it was not until three years ago that he finally caught her scent, but it was only the last two months that he was able to follow her directly. He almost had her on Papetoon, but he didn't foresee her flying to Kew, that was a minor error but nothing he couldn't bounce back from or turn to his advantage. Kew was outside of the Lylat System in one of the neighboring systems but it was the only planet in the system that a craft from the Lylat system could reach, and frankly it was the only place in the system that had life and there was not much life there. It was a desert, meaning it had little rain, but it was often 68 F, so it was survivable. Marked had been to Kew once before, during his racing years, actually his last race was one Kew, there he met Kursed for the first time, it needed with a one night stand with him alone in his hotel room and realizing how empty his life was. Then Kursed was just a bounty-hunter… well technically a bail enforcer but a few years back the only surviving organized crime syndicate in this part of the galaxy hired her to silence turncoats.

Marked finished getting dress into a worn and battered jumpsuit, it was the one he had when he saved Sauria, he then put his blaster holster on, the blaster in the holster and last but not least his sunglasses to cover the 'X' scar on his face, on the side was JMC, for James Marcus Cloud, his legal name… mostly, he was a junior. After that he left his room, he was going to the tavern, were he was going to bump into Kursed; actually this was going to be the third time this week on Kew. The two would either end up fighting each other with him barely winning, him driving her into his trap, despite her apparent telepathy or she was going to come with him willingly. It was a short walk out of his room and hotel to the tavern, Kursed was at the bar, time was much kinder to her, she had to be in her early forties, but looked like she was in her mid-thirties. Marked took the stool next to her. "So did you find my ship yet?" Kursed asked getting to the point.

"I will find it by noon; I'm still winning the bet. So will you admit I got you or do we have to do this the hard way?" Marked asked as the bartender placed a bottle of beer in front of Marked.

"Well let's see, you have a trap set up that you can chase me to. While I can fight you, you're experience trumps what I have. But there is one question is 'Marked' your real name?" Kursed asked. Marked was about to answer but Kursed roundhouse kicked him and bolted. Marked however was not easy for her to loose and Kursed knew that. The fact that he followed her here made it clear that she was never going to shake him. But she knew who he was, Fox McCloud. Seriously, those glasses can hind the scar but not the person, also the prostatic alloy lower legs was a dead give-away, few people have those, and Fox McCloud is the only fox know to have them in the last 60 years or so. Also in her favor she was a telepath, and even if Fox factored that into his plans she could still read him like a children's book. Granted his mind was more of an unillustrated novel than a picture book like most minds not only in the Lylat system but also on Kew. Also in Kursed's favor was progression of time, the last decade was clearly not kind to Fox, but they seemed to be favor-full to her, she aged much slower, actually half what was expected. Kursed was thinking she was in the clear as she neared her fall back, here last effort escape-route, if she got there Fox would lose her here on Kew and would have to wait until his informants told him that she left. That was until the plasma bolt hit her. She realized that Fox went for option # 4, trust his instincts and act on the fly. As her body began to shutdown she could sense with her mind, Fox closing the distance, he had kept pace and hit her with a stun shot. Before she was fully out, she felt her body being caught by Fox and while 'Marked' was trying to be dominant, she could only feel the concern that only Fox could process.


	2. Chapter 2 In a cage

Chapter 2: In a cage

Kursed's body was still out, but her mind was active. She was in a part of her mind she had not been since that night Fox 'chatted' her up… well actually it was the other way around, Krystal's hope. The mere thought gave Kursed a chill down her spine, how could such childish stupidity still exist in her…oh who was she trying to fool. That hope was the only thing keeping her going, the hope of love, the hope of answers to her questions, the hope to forgive and be forgiven. It always appeared the same way, how she was when Fox saved her on Sauria. Kursed hoped that Fox would recognize her and finally they have some closer, but it was clearly masochistic and made all the more apparent when she opened her eyes. She was in her old room on the Great Fox II, on her bed. Ma...Fox clearly didn't bother to clear out what she left behind. However her prized position, her staff was in the Cloud Runner and she had no idea where it was anymore. She also noticed the collar around her neck, in the early days of sentient life on Corneria and the rest of Lylat these were worn by slaves, today they were for controlling captives when you don't have a cell to put them in while in transit. Kursed was both hurt and happy about how Fox treated her room; it was if he always waited for Krystal to come back. Kursed decided it was best to let Fox think she was still out for the time. She thought back to the last time the two met.

_Fox was at the bar, trying to keep a low profile, but everyone there knew who he was and why he was there. It was the championship G-Zero race of the galaxy. Fox and Falco, while viewed by spectators to be the victors, the odds were against them by the stats. Kursed had given up being Krystal years ago, but she still had hope. Kursed walked up to Fox and took the stool next to him. "The Famous Fox McCloud, hero of the Lylat War, the Saurian Savor, the Aparoid Bane and the favorite to win tomorrow's race." Kursed spoke getting his attention. In that one moment she expected Fox to recognize her, either glad to see her or angst because of everything that happened. But Fox looked right like she was any other person._

"_Well the fans think I am going to win, but it's still going to be a difficult race. Bartender, a drink for the lady" Fox said out load to the bartender._

"_Aren't you the gentleman, Mr. McCloud must be easy to get the girl. It will be a Roy Roger's." Kursed said, accepting Fox's offer._

"_Yeah… but I'm not looking for girls so easily gotten. So what is your name and what brings you to Kew?" Fox was surprisingly smooth; it must be how he was with other women. It was then that Kursed realized that Fox did not recognize her, but maybe with a little more prodding._

"_They call me 'Kursed', I am bail enforcer, but I like the term bounty hunter. I am in between jobs as it were. So what got you into G-Zero racing?"_

"_You heard of the Anglar Blitz, how Star Wolf saved Lylat and all that. Well during that conflict I fought and I was backstabbed by Star Wolf. I did most of the heavy lifting and I get forgotten in the endgame. It was Falco's idea to go into G-Zero racing. And it has helped me get back to as he said 'my old self."_

"_So what about the other members of Star Fox haven't heard much of them for what… a decade?" Kursed asked._

"_Peppy was honorably discharged from being the head of Corneria's armed forces two years ago, full pension. Slippy married a girl from Aquas, Amanda is her name, and they have an ever increasing army of tadpoles. Katt Monroe, an honorary member, is Falco and my manager. ROB is still with me." Fox answered out right it seems that he may not remember Krystal._

"_So what about that blue-furred vixen, Diamond was it?" Kursed asked._

_Fox seem rightfully shocked. "Her name is Krystal. I haven't heard from her in a…" Fox paused as it come clear on his face that he made a long due realization. "It has been decade. The last time we spoke I tried to make amends; she rightfully and justly shot me down. She joined Star Wolf, but after the war people started to scorn her, hate her, they drove her to leave Lylat. I haven't heard from or of her since. It's my fault"_

"_I heard she had it coming, running off on you, when you were trying to keep her safe, then joining your chief rival, not to mention trying to get back at you with that big black cat, what's his name. You know better than anyone what mercenary life is like." Kursed sensed something in Fox, guilt; sincere, honest and unadulterated. _

"_She didn't deserve be hated. And while I may know what is likely to happen to a mercenary, I had no right to force her to leave the team. I drove her away; I drove her join Star Wolf."_

"_You must still love her." Kursed guessed at. She then took a drink of her Roy Roger's. _

"_I do, for whatever reason I cannot feel anything but love for her." Fox said and he took a rink of his beer._

"_She must be on your mind a lot, how about I take your mind off her for one night?" Kursed asked, leaning into his ear alluringly. Fox's ear twitched in arousal._

"_Maybe it's what I need." Fox was trying to sound more at ease than he was, but clearly failing._

"_Let's go to your place. You show the way." As the two started to head out Kursed stopped and shouted loud and proud "That's right boys, in less than five minutes, Fox McCloud is going where none of you ever well." She then strutted out the tavern like a goddess. Fox looked back and shrugged his shoulders at the other patrons, it was a shrug that said 'I am not questioning'. Fox then lead her too his room. They started by kissing, Kursed didn't remember Fox's lips tasting so right, then the undressing, Fox clearly knew how to make it feel like he was not even touching her, then the erogenous touching, Kursed felt like she was the center of existence. Then Fox's entrance into Kursed, while it never happened before but it felt so natural, even if Fox had her on her knees and hands and pounding her from behind, all she could do was huff and puff his name to stimulate the air flow into and out of her lungs. If ever there was a time for Fox to recognize her it was then, but it was not so, even as they climaxed together and each collapse onto Fox's bed. Fox passed out, but Kursed was able to rebound faster. She could read Fox's mind. He did enjoy it but there was a lingering shadow, he wished that this was with Krystal. It was then that Kursed knew Fox did not recognize her and would likely never will. She got dressed and left. She was actually hurt._ Kursed's memory ended.

Outside the Great Fox II hovered over a waste land outside of the town. There Marked found Kursed's ship. It looked familiar, but Marked couldn't place his figure on it, it was the Cloud Runner, but the paint job was consistent with Star Wolf, minus the wear. But Marked just could not recall how he 'knew' this ship. He concluded his mind was playing tricks on him or the memory was corrupted thanks to the crash and the years. ROB kept the bay doors opened waiting for Marked to park the ship inside. Marked climbed into the Cloud Runner and began to take it into the Great Fox II. It was an eventless flight. After landing it next to his personal fighter, once it was the Arwing II, then it was a G-Zero racer, now it was called The Reynard, Marked had it made to be able to fire hyper lasers, with multi-lock, a ten nova-bomb limit, the greatest shield and most fuel capacity of all the Arwing variants. Marked began to get out when he noticed a metal object. He didn't remember it but it was Krystal's staff. He finished getting out, climbing down. Last year he would have still leapt down, but he was not aging well. Just then ROB approached him. "Welcome back, Sir." Marked still had the staff in his right hand.

"ROB, have this ship scanned, I cannot place my figure on it, but it is seems familiar. I going to have this scanned in the lab. Is there any news on our…guest?" Marked asked ROB.

"Subject Kursed is still in the quarters you placed her. She has not left the room. Her collar will only shock her if she comes to the hanger, armory or to the bridge if you are not there. Would it not be more prudent to confine her to the quarters she was placed it?" ROB asked. The reprograming was a good idea, what he needed was logic not sarcasm. "Would you like me to do a DNA analysis on Kursed?"

"In order, it is going to be a long ride back to Corneria and we carbon-based life forms need to be able to move. Also it's considered cruel among some people to lock a person up in one place for days on in. I know it's illogical but it feels wrong to me to force Kursed to stay in one room."

"Actually it is logical. You are caring person it fits into your character." ROB interjected.

"Well to the second question, I don't want you to. But I'll let you make your best decision, either way please start taking us out of the atmosphere and into orbit. I need to have some checked out in the lab" Marked answered and headed to the small lab on board. He placed the staff into the analyzer. The machine started up. First it suspended the staff and then the scanning started as what looked like green lines in a grid like pattern appeared and began to scan. Marked knew it would take a while so he left. He headed to the kitchen. There he prepared a meal; it was not for him it was for Kursed. He may be a captor but he could at least he decent. He arrived at Kursed's room and opened it. He placed the tray with the meal on Krystal's old desk. He then coughed to get Kursed's attention. Kursed steered and looked at him. She was not defeat, not broken, not really angry, she was just unhappy. "I know I am captor, but I think you shouldn't be treated poorly. The collar is because right now I don't trust you to be in the armory, hanger or the bridge. You're welcome to the rest of the ship. It's going to take a few days to get to Corneria. I am heading the bridge to plot the course. Sorry about stunning you." Marked then left the room.

Kursed… no it was Krystal, thought to herself 'Fox… it's me. It's always been me; Krystal. I really am caged by Kursed.' Krystal realized.

Author's note: as Kursed is slowly turning back to Krystal, so too is the setting for Marked to recognized Krystal… but how long will it take him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Strings

Chapter 3: The Strings

Marked had finished plotting the course and the Great Fox II left Kew's atmosphere and began to leave its orbit and entered an artificial wormhole. He then dialed his contact, Bill Grey. "This is Marked to Grand Marshall Vilhelm Grey X."

"I hate that title. I cannot even believe they promoted me so high. I would have been content with Colonel of Katina or Magistrate of Katina. So um Marked, what's up?" Bill's response was surprising quick.

"I have found Kursed. It will be about 5 days until we arrive at Corneria. Just to be clear, what exactly are your plans after I hand her over?" Marked got straight to the point, just like as he did with Pepper and Peppy, Bill had to expect and respect that.

"While there are those that want her to do jail time or even the death penalty, I and everyone else with final say want to flush out the last crime syndicate in these parts, we want to make a deal with her. So what's up for you after this? You don't look so good." Bill's last comment was clearly concern. Anyone could see the look on his face; he was worried about his best friend.

"The last doctor I was with said I am on borrowed time, right now, I'll be lucky to reach 49 let alone 50. There's nothing that can be done. As for what's next for me. I am still going to search for Krystal. I have to make amends with her; I have to tell her how I feel. That I love her, I don't want to die 'Marked'… I want to be 'Fox' again even if it's only for a second." Marked answered taking off his glasses and showing his face, the wear was clear in his eyes.

"Star Falco will meet you on Papetoon, as according to the contract. Try to take it easy. Grey out." Bill then ended the call. Marked then leaned into his chair, he then started to have a short bot of difficulty breathing, it last two minutes and ended with him coughing up blood, Marked then had the computer do a medical scan on him. After the lights finished passing in every manner the computer gave him the results, it was a minor bleeding that stopped, he was good for about a week…but after that in a month or so another part of his body would temporary decompensate, and shortly thereafter another part and then another until critical failure, his doctor was right he would be lucky to reach 49, the most realistic estimate was five more months.

Marked then made his next call. "Marked to Star Falco, does anyone copy?"

"Dash Bowman here, go ahead Marked". Marked was glad that it was not Falco or Katt who answered the call. Dash never really knew 'Fox' personally, only his reputation. Falco and Katt knew 'Fox' too well. It was not that Marked did not want to deal with either, but his relationship with Dash strictly professional and that was what he needed, strictly professional.

"I have Kursed, I spoke with the Grand Marshall, and my E.T.A. at Corneria is 5 days, so that has me rendezvousing with you in 4 days on Papetoon. Let Falco and Katt know," Marked informed Dash.

"Will do, so your last job, so what do you plan to do during your retirement?" Dash asked innocently.

"I have a long overdue personal matter to attend to. Falco and Katt would know. See you in 4 days, Dash." Marked said and ended the call. Just then Marked felt his right upper leg spasm as he tried to stand up from his chair and he fell to his knee. "I am as empty now I was ten years ago, twenty years ago." Marked realized as he struggled to get back up, he then headed to the lab to get the results on the staff. The analysis was completed; the results read 'Constructed with metal not native to Lylat system but found on the destroyed planet Cerinia. Staff contains stored energy able to be converted into fire blasts, frost, concussive force that causes a minor earth quake able to knockdown a member of Red Eye tribe of Sauria, a boost to higher levels, a force open for specific doors several found on Sauria and provides the energy for a disguise.' Marked was taken aback, could this be… no, it was too soon to know for certain. Just then ROB entered the lab.

"Here are the results of the scan of Kursed's ship." ROB handed the report to Marked. Marked looked at the report; intently going over every detail. While he was not really a mechanic, he understood enough to realize, what the ship was. How did he not know it before, it is the Cloud Runner, and since the ship was the Cloud Runner, and a staff made with metal from Cerinia was found in it, both were owned by a blue-furred vixen… he clearly has lost his edge. ROB's sensor clearly registered that Marked was mentally stunned. "Sir?" ROB asked. What did not know was what going on in Marked's mind. Marked was in a memory.

_Fox woke up alone in his room. If he was honest with himself, he shouldn't have expected Kursed to spend the night. "Was that… no, it can't be… can it?" Fox asked himself. Then came a knock at the door, well more of a pounding._

"_Come on Foxy, we got a race in a couple of hours." It was Falco._

"_I am on my way." Fox answered as he rapidly downed his race suit. Fox bolted out and the two headed to the race. No one noticed that Fox was affected by the previous night, except Falco._

"_Hey Foxy, get your head on, so the girl left you big deal." Yet Falco was not always on the mark. Fox tried to shake off last night but the true emptiness he had long ignored refused to be ignored any longer. The race started off as any G-Zero race, but Fox could not overcome how empty his life was, but there was no way out if he kept racing. He did not see the turn, his mind overcame with the realization of that the G-Zero racing was just a cheap substitute of his life. The next thing remembered was waking up after the surgery. He had been out for weeks. He could go back to being a mercenary if he wanted to, the doctors said, but he will never race again. He could tell that a couple of the doctors believed he was better off if he died and looking at the missing lower legs and feeling the pain in his chest from the broken ribs, Fox had to agree._ Then it hit Marked, harder than everything, Kursed is to Krystal as Marked is to Fox, a shell persona to protect who and what they were, defeated individuals.

"Oh… sorry, just drifted into a memory. ROB, what's the deactivation code for Kursed's collar?"

"6Alpha9NovemberFoxtrot32, May I ask why you want it?" ROB asked.

"I just realized I am the biggest idiot in existence." Marked still had the staff and he went to Kursed's quarters. He entered. Kursed had finished her meal and was simply reclining on the bed. "Collar deactivate, code 6Alpha9NovemberFoxtrot32."

The collar fell off Kursed's neck. Kursed looked at Marked confused. "So what's the angle?" Kursed asked.

"No angle, Kursed. I finally recognize you, it took over a decade but I know who you are." Marked then handed Kursed the staff and fell to his knees tears flowing down his checks. Kursed was in shock, it was what she hoped for, the shattering of this cage. "Krystal, I am so sorry for trying to force you out of the mercenary life, for making the only viable option for you to join Star Wolf, for my part in you feeling like that you have to become Kursed, for not recognizing you ten years ago, for hunting you down like a dog. It was wrong of me to force you off Star Fox, it was wrong because we loved each other and I failed to demonstrate my faith in you. I succumbed to fear only once in my life and it has been nothing but a self-destructive long road downhill since. I don't deserve your forgiveness, your time and your love." Marked was now breathing slightly heavily, as men sometimes do to hold back the tears. It was then that the 'Marked' shell shattered, exposing Fox for what he was, not just beaten, not just broken, but defeated. Fox could not see through the tears in his eyes as Krystal embraced him. She too could not hold back her emotions. Fox could feel the wetness on his shoulder of Krystal's tears on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Fox. I am sorry, for choosing to join Star Wolf, for refusing to understand why you wanted me off Star Fox, for leaving you to be forgotten, for not telling you who I was." Krystal said, she too was crying.

"Krystal, you're not truly at fault, but for you, I forgive you." Fox replied.

"I love you, Fox."

"I love you too, Krystal." The two tried to say through the tears and the attempts to control their crying. But after a minute the two just let their emotions go


	4. Chapter 4 Its all about the 'when'

Chapter 4: It's all about the 'when'

Neither could really compute what happened. They cried for what must have been an hour, somehow for some reason they thought it was a good idea to start kissing each other. That progressed into them undressing each other and then the manual stimulation of their respective genitals. After they stimulated each other enough, Krystal allowed Fox to enter her, this time Fox laid on his back on the bed, somehow in the process of all this Fox's prosthetics were left on the floor with their cloths, Krystal mounted and straddled him and slowly but steadily she increased her pace going up and down Fox's phallic. The two could only breathe heavily until they climaxed. Fox knew he was going to finish first but somehow Krystal used her telepathic powers to keep him from until she too was about to orgasm. The two finished together, shouting out each other's name. Krystal collapsed onto Fox, after a minute she was able slide off Fox and now they lay next to each other, each took a few more minutes to catch their breaths. During that time, Krystal was able to read Fox's mind. She learned why Bill wanted her on Corneria; she had the information that would end organize crime in this part of the galaxy. Bill and everyone thought she had to be question, in truth she kept all the data on a laptop. It was in the Cloud Runner behind the pilot seat. If she handed it over odds were she would be able to just spend the rest of her days with Fox.

"Wow." Fox said first still a little out of breath, there was nothing else to say but he needed to have the silence end. He pulled himself to be able to set up on the bed. Krystal was still lying in the bed. "I never had sex like that."

"It was different then last time, So Fox what are your plans, after you hand me over to Bill?" Krystal asked. She took got up to sit on her bed.

"I was going to spend the last few months I have left looking for you, at best spend my last days with you. I am dying Krystal; I have been dying since the crash ten years ago. Every so often a part of my body would … I think the word is 'decompensate'. I suffered internal organ damage from the crash, most of the time I am okay, but I am not faring well." Fox answered taken aback but the realization of having already found Krystal. "To be honest, I have no plans now and I have no ideas what to do." Fox said looking only into Krystal's eyes.

"So when we get to Corneria, you're going to hand me over to Bill and just wait for my spoken word to pan out?" Krystal asked, more to make a point then to get answer. Fox got the point and could only look up to the ceiling internally cursing his luck. "There is another way. It's not me Bill and the Cornerian Congress wants, it's the information I have. There is a laptop in the Cloud Runner, hidden behind the pilot seat. It's my 'mutually assured destruction' fall back. It's already set to send everything I have on my employer to Peppy's and Lucy's personal email if its turn on by anyone other than me, with a three minute automatic forward to Falco's, Katt's and Bill's, I also have a cloud version that will do the same thing if the laptop is damaged by any means." Fox turned to face Krystal again; it was clear on his face how amazed by Krystal's intelligence and wisdom he was. He however kept silent knowing anything he said right now would only confirm how stupid he feels, the fact that he now realized his jaw dropped opened as soon as Krystal finished did not help matters. Krystal could only laugh, yet when it came out it sounded like the laughs she thought she never have again, a child-like laugh. "How about we get dress and let everyone know the glad tidings?"

"Glad tidings" Fox repeated in a question, he was unsure what Krystal meant and he reached for his prosthetics.

"It's from that song. You know "Glad tidings we bring to you and your kin. Glad tidings of …" Krystal said as she got out of bed and started dressing, tossing Fox his clothes.

"Okay I get the source, but what do you mean by the words." Fox said to stop Krystal from singing and to clarify what he meant as he finished attaching his lower legs.

"'Glad tidings' is the original way of saying 'good news'. Peppy taught me. So how is Peppy?"

"Well he's still alive, a little slower in body. Odds are he'll out live me. He and Lucy hit a rough patch and without you it didn't end so well. Falco has not really changed, sort of mellowed out. Katt's more serious now, a good 'she's matured' serious, Slippy is doing well, he replaced his father and he and Amanda's army of tadpoles are becoming mature frogs. Let me see, Bill is Grand Marshall, Star Wolf is behind bars." Fox paused as Krystal looked at him trying to figure out why. "They commented other crimes after you left, well actually it was Panther who committed the true crimes Wolf and Leon were accessories after the fact." Fox clarified as he finished getting dress. "I was the one that brought them in. That was my first mission after the crash."

"How was Panther? I figure Wolf's ticked off for having lost to you yet again and Leon is… well Leon." Krystal asked as the two started to leave the room.

"Panther was not doing so well, it's like his mind broke into a thousand pieces after you left Star Wolf. Feeling sorry for him?" Fox asked sensing some guilt from Krystal.

"Yes I do feel sorry for what happen to him. He loved me, Fox, and contrary to what the people of Lylat thought twenty years ago, I am not a heartless…"

"Vixen" Fox interrupted. "Bitches are female Canis lupus, you're a Vulpes vulpes and while you may have acted like one, you are not a bitch." Krystal could tell that this was one of Fox's roundabout ways to show his love. Krystal could only shake her head, "Yes, I am idiot. But I am your idiot." Fox continued demonstrating how well he knew Krystal. Fox lead the way to the hanger and the Cloud Runner. Krystal got in and got the laptop. She handed it down to Fox and then jumped down.

"Once we get to Papetoon, just turn it on. We are out of range until we get back to the Lylat system." Krystal said. "So how are Tricky and the rest of Sauria?"

"Well as you remember, the Krazoa were able to heal all the Saurians infected by the Aparoids shortly after we left Sauria. The reconstruction efforts finished a few years ago and there have not been such a boom in Sauria's population since…ever. Tricky is doing well last I heard, the tribes are more united than ever before. As for Kite, he's doing well, misses you although." Fox answered. Just then ROB appeared.

"Welcome back, Krystal, it has been approximately twenty years, rounding the nearest year. When did you board the ship?" ROB asked.

"Fox brought me on board when we on Kew. I am… I was 'Kursed'." Krystal was never gladder to see the robot. She then embraced ROB, a long lost friend. "I missed you."

"I too have noted the lack of your presence and have not been able to compensate for it." ROB replied. While he could not feel or demonstrate emotions, it was comforting to Krystal. Krystal ended the embrace and looked at Fox's ship.

"What happened to the Arwing II?" Krystal asked awe struck by the Reynard. She and Fox as Kursed and Marked never saw the other's ship.

"I first converted into a G-Zero Racer twenty years ago; after the crash with ROB's help and using some of Slippy's theories provided by Beltino, I made it into the Reynard. Its maiden flight was when I shot down Star Wolf once and for all. It's the best ship I ever piloted. Wish I had it during the Anglar Blitz." Fox joke the last bit, but somehow the atmosphere got heavier not lighter.

"I think we all wished things happened differently. But it's not like we can reset the clock, turn back time." Krystal replied also feeling the heaviness and tried to remind Fox that they need to live in the present.

"Actually I tried, at least five maybe nine times that I know of." Fox retorted. Seeing Krystal's confused face he opened one of his pockets and took out a key, it looked like a skeleton key but the end that people held looked like an Arwing II. "I was given it about twenty two years ago, by a guy that was well cloaked, but he had to been a fox, an artic fox I think, on account of his height and white fur. I was trying to drown my sorrows; you had left me and Star Fox for Panther and Star Wolf after a few months following the end of the Anglar Blitz in one time line. He said it will help me make things right."

"The key of Kein Rain Suit, I remember Randorn telling me about it. Kein Rain Suit or The Traveler is said to be a trickster god of this galaxy and the progenitor of us sentient foxes. It was said that to a worthy descendent he would give to the descendent the key to time, also known as the Key of Destiny, Key of Fate, Key of Doom, etc. The key would allow the person to go back in time, mentally and change his or her destiny, once used properly it would return to Kein Rain Suit and only the one who was given the key would know the alternative timeline or timelines. How many times did you say you used it?" Krystal was surprised, first to even see the key, it was always a legend to her, second that Fox had it third that he used it and forth and finally that he used it more than one time. She looked over the key.

"Somewhere between five and nine, why do you ask?" Fox asked as Krystal handed the key back to him, he was not sure what was going on, but he knew Krystal was being sincere with him about the story behind the key

"You must not have used it properly. When did you have the key take you back to each time?" Krystal asked.

"Just after the Anglar began the Anglar Blitz, where are you going with this?" Fox asked.

"It's all about the 'when', Fox. The key will work properly only when you go back to the correct time. When you met the person who gave you the key, what was the main thing on your mind?" Krystal appeared to know what was going on, so Fox trusted her by answering her question.

"I was thinking about you, about how you confessed your love to me and how everything went downhill."

"Fox, that's it!" Krystal almost shouted, as one does when they figure something out unexpectedly. "The correct time is the day I told you I loved you. As Kein Rain Suit saw from your story, something did not happen correctly on that day, you made a wrong choice." Krystal explained to Fox, trying to get him to see how she came to her conclusion.

"Okay, let's say that everything else is true, how am I a worthier descendent than you? You lost your planet, people, everything when Cerinia exploded and you endured so much since, don't you think that you should have the key?" Fox asked something about being selected struck him as not right.

"I didn't cause the end of Cerinia, I do not know how to prevent its end and what I want are answers, I have learned to live. And while I wish it was destroyed, I wouldn't trade my experience as part of Star Fox for anything." Krystal answered. "I simply don't need the key. You did. How about you try it, one more time?" Krystal suggested "You look awfully pale, Fox. Fox… FOX" Krystal yelled as Fox fell to the floor, he was suffering not only a sudden seizure but his heart was fibrillating. Krystal and ROB rushed him to the medical bay.

The following morning Fox woke with Krystal asleep in the chair next to the medical bed. "Maybe she's right. I am dying, what do I have to lose?" He whispered to himself. "But was my mistake, what should I have done." Fox then thought back to that night in the bar when he met the person who gave him the key.

_Fox was alone at a booth; he had at least ten empty beer bottles on the table with another unopened as he guzzled down the one in his hand. Unbeknownst to him a cloaked and hooded figure took the seat opposite to him. "Rough day?" the figure asked, it was a male voice but sounded like the person was just barely legal to drink in public._

"_Yeah…" Fox answered, in a defeated tone "rough week too." Fox did not look at the figure, just at the empty bottle in his hand, after a while he put it down and went for the last undrunk bottle, it was clear he was drunk, his motions knocked over most of the empty bottles. Just as Fox was about to grab the last beer the figure took it, pooped it open and took a swing._

"_I am no expert, but if what you are looking for could be found at the bottom of a bottle, you would have found it after your first drink. Good beer though. So what ales you… pun intended." The figure joke the last part, but even as drunk as he was, Fox knew the person was serious._

"_The woman I love left me, left me for Panther Carurosso of Star Wolf. She said she couldn't 'do this anymore'." Fox started to trail._

"_That sucks. So why is it a big deal that the Hero of Lylat, Papetoon's Favorite Son; Fox McCloud has to plaster himself every night for a week?" the figure asked, cutting to the point._

"_I saved her when I saved Sauria. I fell in love with her then…"_

"_For her, unless you told her you love her and she said the same thing to you." The figure interpreted and took another swing of the beer._

"_Actually she told me she loved me first. It was over a year after we met, shortly after the Aparoid hive was destroyed if I recall, we were on Sauria looking over the recovery efforts." Fox paused. After a minute as the figure finished the beer Fox spoke in a whisper, "I waited to know how she felt about me before telling her. I was a coward… I was afraid of rejection so much that I forced her to make the first move and how do I repay her… I force her off the team months later and essentially made her join Star Wolf… I should have taken the leap… I should have left the mercenary life with her… I should have told her first…"_

"_Should have, could have, would have… but you didn't and now the guilt of that is consuming you. Have you tried apologizing to her?" the figure asked. Fox did not realize that the person had heard everything he said._

"_I did… she wants nothing to do with me. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time." Fox said steeping in defeat. The figure took out what looked like a skeleton key from a pocket in the cloak. Fox must have been hallucinating because it looked like the end changed to look like the Arwing II._

"_Thanks for the beer. I have no cash on me, so how about a trade. The key of Destiney for a beer, use it wisely." The figure placed the key into Fox's hand and left. "Oh a little advise you should know 'when' you want to go." The figure vanished into the coward and the first thought Fox had was on the Anglar Blitz, the beginning of the counter-attack and then the quantum loop began._

"That's what I need to do. Krystal, you took a chance on me when it should have been the reverse." Fox said as he leaned to kiss Krystal's forehead. Fox grabbed the key and held it as tight as he could as he focused on the day, the happiest day of his life


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

Author's note: This chapter was inspired by general whitefur's one shot Star Fox Realizations and with general whitefur's permission I was allowed to use it as a template for this chapter. I beg of every reader to read that one shot, please, out of respect for and to general whitefur, read it. It's one of my favorite stories.

Chapter 5: Confessions

Fox blinked a few time until he was able to process what happened. He was in the jumpsuit he wore during the Aparoid Invasion. He was sitting on a tall hill, one in the range that circled ThornTail Hollow, looking into the east in the last of the predawn hours. The sky was a predawn orange-red and it was for lack of a better world beautiful, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a dawn. It were moments like this that Fox felt made the recently ended war with the Aparoid worth it, that those who died did not die in vain. The sight itself also felt romantic.

Sunrise and romance, that combination was a peculiar thought to him and Fox started to have an unusual feeling, as if he wasn't meant to spend this moment alone but instead he was to share this moment with someone, someone he loved. Fox didn't think that that he had anyone, well anyone he had a shot with, he had varying degrees of feeling on the lust-love scale with several women, but the only one he felt only love for was Krystal, the woman he convinced himself was out of his reach, but he still loved her and that she was the one he wanted, not for lust but for the deepest and most meaningful form of love. She was a goddess to him… then Fox felt that he had felt all this before, a case of déjà vu, then it hit him, it was the day Krystal told him she loved him. The key worked. He looked around; Krystal had not joined him yet. "I did it; I am not going to screw up again." Fox said to himself. "Take the chance, Fox."

Just then Krystal appeared and sat down next to him. "A beautiful dawn don't you think?" Krystal asked, Fox may not be a telepath but he could tell that something was on her mind.

"Hey Krystal… ah yes it is…" but he was still a bumbling idiot at times. "Um Krystal, I have something I want… well I need to say." Fox took a deep breath. "Krystal, I love you. I have fallen in love... for you. It started as infatuation when I first saw you trapped in the crystal …you no doubt heard from Peppy about the 'Wow… she's beautiful' line… well that infatuation has grown, changed to the point that … well you remember how I was a little embarrassed after you said the comment of a mission together during the Aparoid Invasion and the idiot I made of myself while we rode Tricky … and like I am right now." Fox commented as he saw Krystal smile, the kind of smile used to stop oneself from laughing. "But back to the point. Krystal, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and maybe the rest of your's as well, to the point that I will trade Team Star Fox for Family McCloud." Fox said with all the seriousness he could muster; during the last part he dropped up kneel to one knee as one does when they propose marriage. "Or I can your family name, Vixon is it."

"Fox… I…" Krystal was so overcome with joy she couldn't speak at first. She embraced Fox and was able to speak. "I love you too. Yes, Fox I'll marry you." after a few seconds "So where's the ring?" Krystal asked; she was clearly just trying to get Fox's goat.

"Aaahhh…I don't have one…" Fox answered. Krystal laughter rang in his ear, but it was the laughter that said 'You're an idiot, but you're my loveable idiot.'

"We'll cross that bridge later." Krystal said as they ended the embrace and sat down next to each other and turned to watch the sun rise. "You know Fox; I was actually on my way to tell you that I love you. I too fell in love for you. It started as gratitude, for saving me and taking me in, then respect, for the training and admiration for you saving Sauria and for your other feats. But as we got to know each other more personally and I got to know more of you, thanks to Peppy, my feelings became love."

"I didn't know that. Speaking about, 'you know's. Looking around ThornTail Hollow, and from the last few flights around the rest of Sauria, I'd have to say Sauria looks like it was before the Saurian Crisis. Don't you think?" Fox commented

"The Krazoa are quite powerful beings aren't they." Krystal replied. "So what's next for Star Fox?" Krystal asked noting an apparent lack of planning.

"It's over for the most part; Falco is off trying to wing things solo. Slippy met that girl, Amanda, at that convention and Peppy was recently commissioned to be Grand Marshall to replace Pepper." Fox answered. "But we don't have to end it all, if you want to continue." Krystal then shivered; it was out of place it was a warm dry day. "Krystal, are you alright?" Fox asked concerned.

"I felt something; a mind, maligned, bent on destruction… but nothing I ever felt before, it's not Andross or Scales. It came from Vemon. Is Sauria in alignment with it?" Krystal asked.

Fox took out his wrist computer and had it show a live map of Lylat. "Yeah… we are in line with Vemon. So there is something on Vemon…"

"The mind felt like it evolved in the seas. Fox we need to tell, Peppy. If there is something plotting to take over Lylat, it will attack soon. Corneria is still wailing from the Aparoids, Katina's forces are still recovering from the downed base, Fichina's weather control has not been repair fully…" Krystal pointed out.

"Alright, let's get back to the Great Fox II." Fox said as the two got up and moved with a purpose. "ROB, this is Fox. Get the Great Fox II ready to accept the Arwing II and Cloud Runner plot a course to Corneria and ready a transmission to Peppy. Krystal and I are on route." Fox said into the wrist computer as the two closed the distance to their ships.

"Affirmative" ROB answered "docking bay is open, course to Corneria plotted, transmission array in preparation. Awaiting your arrival" ROB said as the two entered their respective crafts and took off, Krystal first.

The short flight into the Great Fox II was eventless but there was a need for speed. The boarding as also swift, but it felt like it was taking too long. Fox and Krystal ran into the bridge as ROB started taking the Great Fox II out of Sauria's orbit and on to its course to Corneria. "Hail, General Peppy." Krystal ordered after catching her breath first. After a few seconds Peppy's voice was hear.

"Fox, you and Krystal aren't schedule to report for another two days, what's going on?"

"Peppy, Krystal and I have some news, good and bad." Fox answered. "Bad first, Krystal" Fox said handing off to Krystal.

"Peppy, as you may know Sauria is currently in alignment with Vemon. Well I have felt a dark mind coming from the Vemon seas. I know that they are highly acidic, but I can feel sentient beings there, with ill intent for the rest of Lylat."

"We currently don't have the resource to investigate such claim concerning Vemon. It's not that I don't believe you, Krystal. However, if Star Fox would not mind doing the investigation pro bono…"

"Got it Peppy and I thought Pepper was cheap." Fox joked; no one else thought it was funny. "Never mind, but there is good news, Sauria's recovery is for the most part over, the Krazoa used their powers to reverse the Aparoid infection and the SharpClaws were able to accomplish most of the work that the other tribes couldn't do. And Krystal and I are engaged."

"I cannot wait to see the ring, congratulations I was actually starting you two." Peppy said. Fox sensed that the voice was a little too cheerful.

"You won a bet didn't you?"

"Well Falco, Lucy, Bill, Katt and I had a pool. So what happened?"

"Fox told me that he fell in love for me during the Saurian Crisis and how it grew from infatuation to love. He got down on one knee and said he was willing to end Team Star Fox and basically start Family McCloud or Vixon with me. There's no ring, yet. And I said yes." Krystal answered.

"CARROT" Peppy shouted in joy. Krystal looked at Fox confused.

"It's what he says when he wins big. I am happy for your fiscal gains, old friend. ROB readjust course, we're going to Vemo…"

"Hold on there, Fox, you're short two people. Slippy is on Aquas and he would love to know that you two are engaged. Falco is currently on Katina; I'll have Bill join you with him there, best of luck, Fox, Peppy out."

"Correction, Aquas full speed and prepare a written transmission to Slippy. Once we have Slippy, next stop Katina. For the transmission; 'Fox to Slippy, bad and good news, Sauria's recovery is at a point where Cornerian aid is not needed, new threat from Vemon, please meet us with the Bullfrog in Aquas' troposphere prepared to dock in Great Fox II, Amanda is free to come if she wishes, after pick up, we are attempting to join Falco and Bill on Katina, prepare to also welcome Katt, finally thing Krystal and I are engaged. End message." Fox spoke and the message was scribed and sent.

Krystal looked at Fox "Amanda and Slippy are engaged you know that."

"Yes, I was asked to be the best man. Haven't accepted it yet, but it would be the second time I was the best man. Prepare written transmission to Falco 'Fox to Falco, we got a new more action-based mission in case you're interested, meet us in Katina's troposphere ready to dock the Sky Claw in the Great Fox II, expect to be joined with Bill, expect Slippy and Amanda with us, if Katt shows off, let her join, Krystal and I are engaged. End of message.' Prepare written transmission to Bill 'Fox to Bill, expect order from Peppy to meet Great Fox II in Katina's troposphere in 8 hours with Falco, expect Slippy, maybe his fiancée Amanda to be with us, don't be surprise if Katt rendezvous with you, Krystal and I are engaged, will you be the best man? End of message.'" Fox turned to Krystal her face clearly showed that she expected Fox to offer the position of best man to Slippy and Falco as well as Bill as the messages were scribed and sent, "Slippy and Falco make terrible best men, Slippy lacks the presence that says 'I am here, this ceremony is going through no matter what you try punk' and Falco will go overboard with the pre-martial stuff. Bill is the perfect balance I need." Fox explained without being actually asked.

"So do we try to contact Katt?"

"No idea where she is, just because Falco is on Katina that does not mean she'll be there. So who's next, you and Lucy are close. Maybe you should tell her, and then there's Pep…per. I think I should tell him now, he may not be able to attend it, but he's like an uncle to me. Prepare written transmission to Gen… sorry Salt A. Pepper 'Fox to Salt, Krystal and I are engaged, no date is set yet, just want you to know, old friend. End of message.'" Fox was shaken up as he dictated the last message, the realization that one of his lifelong friends may not be able to live long enough to see his marriage.

"Fox, he has lived a long life and maybe he'll be there…"

"Salt to JJ, you copy JJ." It was Pepper's voice, his illness clearly heard in the audio relay.

"I hate it when call me JJ. I was trying to address you on a more personal level, since our profession relationship is over…, Sir."

"JJ" Krystal asked. She never heard or sensed that anyone referred to Fox as such.

"James Junior., my mother named me after my father, my father is the one who first called me Fox and it stuck."

"And I hate being called by my first name, but I deal with it. Well I am calling for a few reasons, first to congratulate you two, hopefully I'll live long enough to attend. Second, I am sending to your computer all the files of Osaru's work, his theories, experiments, everything."

"Osaru, who is Osaru" Fox asked.

"Fox, Osaru is Andross' given name; his full name was Doctor Osaru Andross, Ph.D., Sc.D., Eng.D., MD." Krystal answered. "I read up on him."

"That is correct Krystal, and you may also know for the longest time I was Andross' military contact, the little known fact behind that is that originally he and I were great friends, but we changed after we grew up. While its true Andross broke the law, originally it was not for power, it was for accurate science, valid results and such, and even when he was corrupted by want of power he was still a man of integrity. However he was not the only one to change. Back then I was more understanding, more empathetic, more of a spirit of the law follower than the letter, but I too wanted power, I wanted to become Grand Marshall, to break the cycle of Sgt. Peppers in my family. It became clear that we could no longer mix, we were oil and water. We tried to work together again, it was not easy for either of us, I was too controlling on what Andross had access to and what he was to say in his results, he clearly desired power, but we were able to make it work for a while. Then the murder of Vixy McCloud, Andross crossed a line and I could no longer keep him around for my career, even if Andross had no direct connection. I am telling you this because I need to confess this to someone. I was contacted by Peppy about you investigating Vemon's seas. I think there is something in those files that may help you, best of luck." There was a pause from the voice of Pepper "Salt out."

Fox was pale, he had no idea that Pepper and Andross were ever friends. He knew they worked together. Fox knew he had to let go of Andross, he had tried, but he just could not. Both his parents were killed by Andross, a car bomb made with parts that only Andross had access to took the life of Fox's mother and Andross captured, tortured his father and it was very likely James was killed by Andross chewing up James' Arwing. Fox know that Andross was the reason for the destruction of Cerinia, and that Andross used Krystal's innocence to revive himself on Sauria, but Fox also knew Krystal was also a stronger person then himself. "Krystal, if you don't mind, would you look at the information Pepper sent. I got to lie down." Fox knew he had no objectivity with regards to Andross' work and that he was getting a little too emotional, it may not have been apparent yet.

"Certainly Fox, besides who knows I may find the answers I was searching for when I came to Sauria?" Krystal pointed out in a rhetorical question. "I am going to ask Lucy to be the maid of honor. Do you think we should do a double wedding with Slippy and Amanda? I know it may be more cost efficient, but it feels a little tactless to me." Krystal was clearly trying to get Fox's mind off Andross.

"I think Slippy and Amanda should have their day and we have ours. I too note the fiscal benefits, but I prefer to share the day with only you. However let's agree to let Amanda and Slippy bring up a possible double wedding and go from there." Fox said as he was about to leave the bridge. "Thanks, I needed something else to focus on. I love you, Krystal."

"_A celo oei, kee._" Krystal thought back to him. "_I know you understand it and hate to be… how did you say 'thought at with it'"_ The two chuckled; Fox's was one that said 'Someday I'll get you for that.' Krystal's said 'No you won't, you love me too much.' Fox could only verbally condemn that truth under his breath. Fox left the bridge. Just as The Great Fox II began to head to Aquas something else was heading there, and to Katina, Fichina, the three Sectors, Solar and towards Corneria via the Meteo Asteroid belt… The Anglar Blitz had begun.


	6. Chapter 6 Under the Seas

Chapter 6 Under the Sea, Battle of Aquas

Author's Note, This chapter starts just before Fox sends his message to Slippy as to how quickly the transmissions accrues, artificial wormhole technology has been master by Lylat

Slippy had done well, while normally he didn't have much of spending money, he knew how to get the most out of each percent. Not to mention the commission for the redesigning the Arwing from Phoenix Enterprise, which was quite a lot. To him it was just a hobby, to make the Arwings used by Star Fox more attuned to their pilots. Fox's Arwing II, the official successor to the Arwing, was simple. The only real changes, aside from the design, were that the Arwing II could be fitted with different ammunitions and had an adjustable locking; Fox still seems on the fence about it. The Sky Claw was built to maximize speed and turns, perfect for Falco, it only could fire one laser, but its multi-lock made up for it, The Bullfrog, Slippy's own craft, was more for taking damage and still keep on going, it was slow and didn't maneuver well, but it worked better for him. Then there was the Monkey Arrow, a special order by one Ashley Bowman, Slippy never thought that would work, but somehow the way he combined and balanced the Arwing with the standard Cornerian fighter just proved his engineering skills. The last one was his pride and joy, the Cloud Runner, the shape was clearly inspired by the CloudRunner tribe members and paid homage to Krystal's relationship with Kite and to be honest it was simply her ship. As to why it was his pride and joy among the Arwing variants, Krystal inspired him to make a ship that worked with him.

The apartment was simple, granted it was big as if he was planning on having a minimum of a dozen tadpoles big and still have plenty of room for guests and such big, but it was still simple. Amanda was at the computer, they had only know each other a few months but sometimes all you need to know you are with the person for you is three days. She was an actual engineer, with a doctorate in engineering, she was a consultant really and she was the one that Phoenix Enterprise commissioned to test Slippy's variants. They were not dating then so no conflict of interest. Slippy was however looking over the blue prints of two his other ship designs, the Tadpole and the Sky Bunny, mostly to see if he could improve them down the road. Only one of each had been made so far, one of the former was his proposal 'ring' to Amanda, the later was gift to his and Fox's old friend Lucy Hare. Slippy was deep in thought when Amanda spoke. "Hey Slippy-kin, your friends Fox and Krystal are engaged."

"Well it took them long enough. Remind me to call Peppy, I am not going be cheated out of my share of the pool. So did he ask me to be his best man?" Slippy asked as he turned his attention to Amanda.

"No, he didn't. I think he should have." Slippy then gave a sign of relief "You don't want to be his best man?"

"Amanda, dearest, I am not best man material. Is there anything else in the message?"

"Apparently, Sauria's recovery is well underway and it looks like Star Fox has been called on for a mission. Fox and Krystal are on their way here. It also says I can come if I want to. I cannot wait to see your works in real action. So can I come with?" Amanda asked. But Slippy knew she did not need to ask, he was going to ask her to come along if for no other reason than to shove her existence and their relationship into Falco's smug face. Falco may have gotten a 'girlfriend' before him, but Slippy was going to be married while Falco kept his relationship with Katt in a state of perpetual uncertainty or limbo as most would say. Just then a quack was felt, like something was blasting into the planet's surface. Slippy and Amanda bolted to the window and saw them, strange crafts attacking the city. The two looked at each other and then headed to their ships. "Looks like the action came here."

"We got to hold them off and drive them away from the cities into the open seas. Hopefully Fox and Krystal will get here soon." Slippy said as they arrived at were the Bullfrog and Tadpole were docked. They started the crafts up and began the counter attack.

There were about 370 crafts, some were actually old stationary bioweapons used by Vemon in the Lylat War, others were also stationary, but clearly new. Most were modified mobile bioweapons. There were however five saucer like crafts; they must have been the mother ships. After about half of the mobile craft were destroyed and as well as all the stationary crafts, the rest pulled back, all this accruing in thirty minutes of fighting. Both Slippy and Amanda knew that this was but the first bout of the Battle for Aquas. During the fight Slippy noticed strange cores had survived the wreckage of certain bioweapons and crafts. "Whew… we drove 'em back." Slippy gave a sign of relief.

"Slippy, those looked like Vemonian bioweapons. We should investigate the wreckage and contact Fox. I'll look over the wreckage if you'll call …"

"Bullfrog to Great Fox II, Fox, Krystal, ROB, this is Slippy does anyone copy." Slippy sounded like he was about to panic.

"Calm down Slippy, its Krystal. Now, slowly breathe and then tell me what happened." Krystal ordered.

"Aquas is under attack, Amanda and I have driven the forces back for now. What's your ETA? We may not repeal the next attack." Slippy asked, while this all accrued Amanda landed and took out an analyzer she had in the Tadpole and began to analyze. The analysis was over quicker than she expected, these were made of mostly a chrome-aluminum alloy, the impurities indicated that the alloy was from Vemon and the cores that survived seem to be key to something, but not certain what.

Meanwhile on the Great Fox II Krystal calculated the eta, and had ROB readjust the wormhole projector and had him adjust the Great Fox II speed in the wormhole to go as fast as it could. "Slippy we'll be there in 5 minutes, due note it's going to be a rough entrance into Aquas' atmosphere." Just then Fox returned to the bridge from his room.

"ROB, prepare a wormhole from the docking bay to where Slippy is, one to fit the Arwing II. I'll be there in two minutes. Slippy, you still there buddy?" Fox was concern for his best and longest friend. ROB nodded that he got the order and began to follow.

"Yeah bud. See you then. Slippy out." The transmission end, Fox didn't need to say anything to explain his action, nor did Krystal need her telepathy. Fox bolted to the docking bay and as the wormhole opened he entered. Once he was on the other side the Arwing II and Bullfrog were hovering in the air. "That was quick. Do you know what's going on?"

"While Krystal and I were on Sauria, it happened to be aligned with Vemon and she felt a malign mind on Vemon planning to take over Lylat. We reported it to Peppy and he conceived me to try to remake the team. So what have you found out here?"

"Slippy-kin, the actual ships are made of a chrome-aluminum alloy, the impurities are consistent with Vemon, and there is residue that is consistent with the acidic water of the Vemon seas, the amount indicates that they originate from the bottom of the seas." It was Amanda over the radio. "Also there seems to be something about these cores, they seem important. Hello Fox, it's nice to actually meet you, how's the Arwing II?"

"Not sure, I think I prefer the original Arwing." Fox commented. "I think we should land, Slip." Fox then took the Arwing II down. Slippy followed suit with the Bullfrog, somehow as Fox got out of the Arwing II, he noticed Slippy and Amanda looking over the underbelly of his craft. Fox was about to say something but he thought it was better to play this by ear.

"Here's the problem, the lock is jammed on single, and the laser is stuck on single. Hey Amanda, you said something about a hyper-laser upgrade?" Slippy asked. Fox decided to let the two work; multi-lock would be nice, and getting at least twin laser to be permanent would justify the change because the Arwing was known to reset to single laser every so often.

"Well its now going to have multi-lock and double laser, cannot permanently upgrade it to hyper-laser here, going to have to go to Corneria or Katina for that, but we can make it fire plasma bolts like the Bullfrog, their about as strong, but slower."

"I'll take the double-laser for now, by the way why do we have go to Katina or Corneria for it to be hyper-laser?" Fox asked, he recalled that all it took to upgrade the Arwing was a … granted that for them and nova bombs it was best for an Arwing that they were picked up in space or in the atmosphere. That's when he recalled that they typically sent out from other crafts or in supply boxes sent out from craft like the original Great Fox and in order for that to happen they had to be loaded and such.

"We need military hardware for a permanent upgrade like that, Fox. It's sort of a control measure." Amanda answered.

"And here is the Great Fox II." Fox said a little too relieved, as if he was bored, as he looked up and saw the Great Fox II enter the atmosphere. "Krystal, are you there. Amanda and Slippy are upgrading my laser and locking. Could you have ROB scan to where the Vemon forces are now?"

"ROB is doing that right now. However there is something you need to know, Andross discovered fish like creatures that thrived in the Vemon seas, he did some experiment on them to see if they could become sentient. He titled it Project Anglar, mainly because they appeared much like angler fishes, well most appeared to be males that did not find a female and the dominant one appeared like a female angler. It looks like he started the project not long after he arrived on Vemon. It appears that he originally wanted to give them the chance to have their own say" Krystal said over the com-link, Fox was thankful for her objectivity; he would never found these facts out by himself.

"I have a feeling Andross at some point planned to use them after his revival on Sauria in conjunction with the remnants that follow Oikonny to take over." Fox commented, more to himself than anyone.

"It most likely crossed his mind, but he never had the chance to record such a plan. However they seem to believe that they are Andross' successors, he treated the dominant one not as a project or a pet, but as the son he never had." Krystal replied.

"We're done, Fox." Slippy said as he and Amanda got out from under the Arwing II.

"Anglar forces approaching. They have launched missiles at the Great Fox II." ROB relayed getting everyone's attention back to the situation. Fox jumped back into the Arwing II as Amanda and Slippy headed to their respective ships. The three crafts took flight and were joined by the Cloud Runner.

"I got the missile, if you can manage the rest while I take it down," Krystal said as she was able to intercept it. The rest took on the remaining Anglar forces first. Krystal joined after the missile was destroyed. After fifteen minutes all that remained were the five mother ships. "Fox I have an idea on how to take them down." Krystal than headed to one of the mother ships and after maneuvering to get under it, she had the Cloud Runner spiral as she ascending into an open area located on the bottom near the center and the mother ship exploded, the Cloud Runner was untouched. Fox Slippy and Amanda followed suit, while Krystal repeated until all the mother ships were destroyed, there was a tense moment when it looked like Slippy was going to be hit by one of the beams the mother ships deployed, but after a minute all the Anglar Forces were destroyed.

"Zako, it's our turn." A voice was heard over an open channel. "This is the great Octoman, and the Emperor will have your heads." Just then two new crafts arrived, one looked like a shark, it was the dreaded Death Shark, the personal craft of Aquas' infamous bounty hunter, Zako and the other was the Octopod, the know craft of Octoman.

"Wait you guys are Aquaians, why are you attacking your home world?" Slippy asked in confusion. Fox was going to ask something similar but sometimes it was best to let others ask.

"The Emperor will bestow blessings on those that aid him and death to those that defy his might." Octoman replied. The collective six crafts engaged. Slippy panicked and he became by accident the bait. The Devil Shark went after the Bullfrog; however Fox covered his lifelong friend and was able to take the Devil Shark down, or would have. Just before Fox could fire the killing shot, a wormhole opened the Death Shark entered and then the wormhole closed. Meanwhile, Amanda too fanned phobia, and by design baited Octoman into follow her. Krystal utilize her telepathy to make Octoman only see Amanda as she tailed Octoman and also had her target on the ropes, but just like with Zako, Octoman escaped through a well-timed wormhole. However Krystal was able sense what was on the other side, a repair bay on Vemon, Zako just arrived at the same time as Octoman and there it was, the mind she felt before, the Anglar Emperor. But as soon as Octoman enter the wormhole, it closed before Krystal could do anything.

"Damn it we lost them." Fox cursed, he clearly did not like to leave things unfinished.

"Well face them again, on Vemon." Krystal retorted, it was meant to comfort or at least calm Fox, which it did.

"Messages from Falco and Bill, Katina is also under attack." ROB said over the comm.

"Slippy, Krystal we're heading out. Amanda if you wish to, you may join, you have proven to be a highly skilled pilot, and we could use you."

"Thanks Fox, I won't let you down." Amanda replied as the four ships headed to the docking bay of the Great Fox II, ROB was already plotting the fast route to Katina. ETA: 15 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7 Into the Fold

Chapter 7 Back into the Fold, Battle of Katina

Author's Note: This Chapter begins shortly after Fox's messages to Falco and Bill are sent and accrues mostly at the sometime as the Chapter 7

Katt was wide awake and bored, Falco was taking a shower and seemed to not be in a hurry, so she turned on Falco's computer and got to his emails. Serious that pheasant has to come up with a better password, or at least a few more. She found Fox's message and decided to read it. Falco would not be happy with her, but when he is ever happy, but at least he'll know what Fox was sending him. Katt could never understand why after all the bird and the tod been through the fowl just left Star Fox after a few months of noncombat after the Aparoid Invasion. But she had to admit. Titania made sense to everyone. Katt decided to not go down that rabbit hole now and read the note. "Mission from Peppy, that's good, Falco could use some money. Expect Bill and not detour me, Fox is clearly a leader. Fox and Krystal are engaged… damn I am going to be married last… maybe I should just dump the bird." Katt commented to herself, not noticing Falco walking back into the room and seeing her read from his computer.

"Dump me, like you could do better." Falco said in his typical cocky tone, it was a tone that would have worked on pheasants and other fowls, but Katt was not impressed. It was finally clear to her, she ended things with the wrong Hot Robber, 'Kool' may every once in a while go dominate male, but he never was cocky about it, he just prove his dominance among other suitors and be done.

"Actually I can, Kool's still single and has been asking me out. Besides, with him it's a healthier relationship and I'll actually have kittens instead of some pseudo-griffin that may not make it to term." Katt was both serious and joking, as only cats can do. "Well Fox has sent you a message. A mission from Peppy, he'll meet us with Slippy and company. Also Bill will be joining us. And Fox is engaged to Krystal. No he did not ask you to be the best man." Katt said summing up the message.

"I am left Star Fox; I am free as a bird."

"Falco, sweetie, you are a bird, and to be honest when you try to strike out on your own you get only what's for the birds. Do honestly think you're going to last long without Start Fox? Remember Kool throw you off the Hot Rodders after you were a member again for a week after the Titania Incident, you were insufferable then, and you still are." Katt replied as only she could, both a complement and an insult. Falco had nothing to say in response, she was right, well actually she gave Kool a little too much credit; the Hot Rodders as a team throw him out. Yet her point was still valid.

Just then they felt the ground shack, like something was attacking it. The both rushed to the window of Falco's room. In the sky there were hundreds of crafts, some of them landing to become stationary ground structures. "Well you wanted action and her it is." Katt said as she left.

"Where are you going?" Falco asked.

"We're mercenaries, stupid, and I's got to get paid. If you hurry, there may be some left for you." Falco realized then that Katt as going to her ship the Cat's Paw II, he bolted after her and passed her as he headed to the Sky Claw. When Falco got into the Sky Claw he decided to send a message to Fox, if for no other reasons to have it on record that he could swallow his pride.

Almost half an hour before that, at the main base of the Bulldog and Husky Squadrons, Coronel Vilhelm Grey X, known as Decade within the Grey family and the in-laws, better known as Bill entered his office. He checked his messages, most were the routine, inspection reports, expenses tracked, etc., and of course a couple from his father and grandfather, Lt. General Vilhelm Grey XI and retired General Vilhelm Grey VIII known in the family as Nonus and Octavian respectively, mostly praising him for being the first in the family to be coronel of an entire outpost before the age of 30 and each had their own opinions on what Bill should do next in his career, Nonus encouraged Bill to go into the civilian life as soon as his commission ended and be even more unique in the family by being the first Magistrate; even if it was of Katina. As for Octavian's point of view, Bill should not seek a promotion even if it's just to brigadier general and stay a coronel and not have to deal with the bureaucratic and political nonsense generals must endure, nothing Bill has not heard before through his mother and paternal grandmother, granted they both added the point that he should discuss it all with his wife Fay, but there were two that were in truth worth his time. The first was from Grand Marshall Hare, that title for Peppy is going take some getting used to, a promising young volunteer named Dash Bowman was reassigned to Bill's personal command, the condition was that Corporal Bowman was to be in combat, not a secretary; that he and Bill are to meet with Falco and the rest of Star Fox to investigate Vemon, some strange psychic vibe Krystal received. The second was from his best friend James Marcus Cloud Jr, better known as Fox McCloud. More or less the same from Peppy, except he should expect Katt Monroe, the tod was engaged to Krystal and Fox asked him to be the best man. "In your face, Birdy" Bill shouted a little too loudly.

"Excuse me, Coronel Grey but your 0915 is here. Should I send him in? On a different note I take it Mr. McCloud select you over Mr. Lombardi for something Mr. Lombardi believed he would get." It was his secretary; actually it was his wife, Fay McCollie-Grey, filling in for his yet to be appointed secretary, Fay was showing her pregnancy, their first puppy. She was also very formal and professional, most likely the only professional person in the base.

"Yes, please send Corporal Bowman in. And Fox asked me to be the best man of his and Krystal's wedding, their engaged." Bill paused as Fay looked at him; it was the look only wives can give their husbands, the look of 'you should get back to work, we'll discuss the wedding later.' "Never mind" Bill said tacking the hint getting back to work. Fay then sent in Dash.

"Corporal Bowman of the Cornerian Volunteer Corp, reporting for duty Coronel Grey" Dash said as he entered with a salute.

"At ease Corporal, you please call me 'Bill'; may I call you Dash?"

"Yes, Si… Bill. I'm not use to the first name bases. If I may be frank, what exactly are my orders; my sergeant only said I was being reassigned to your direct command." Dash asked.

"We are going to rendezvous with Star Fox; we are going to investigate strange activities happening on Vemon."

"That is two honors in one day, if I may be frank." Dash blurted Bill nodded. "I have always been a fan of Star Fox, in fact my father, Saru Bowman, was offered a positon by Grand Marshall Hare, when he was the sole survivor of the original Star Fox team, to be part of a reformed Star Fox. But he died in the war against Andross before he could accept."

"I hear you have an Arwing variant, sort of a hybrid between the Arwing and the standard Cornerian fighter. Well I certain Fox will be the one to feel…" they felt the ground quake. They both looked at each other, Bill knew it was if some force was invading Katina, Dash may not have known but he clearly showed that he came to the same conclusion. "I guess I am going to see your craft in action sooner rather than later." Bill commented and the two headed out of the office towards their crafts. But as Bill left the office he turned to Fay. "Send a message to Fox; tell him Katina is under attack. Use my email, and if you could also contact Peppy. Love you." Bill ended by kissing Fay on the forehead. When Bill got to the hanger, he had to admit he was impressed with what he saw of the Monkey Arrow. "How did you get that ship, may I ask?"

"My mother, Ashley Bowman, commissioned it. Sir shall we?"

"We shall." Neither needed to finish their sentences, as they took off and prepared to engage the invading forces, at the same time they were joined by the Sky Claw and the Cat's Paw II.

"Hey Falco, glad you could join. You don't mind if we pay Star Fox for your kills and Fox can send you the money from there, we don't have your account information." Bill said.

"Certainly, and you can do the same for my kills. Fox is an honest and fair guy." Katt answered for Falco. Falco could not argue with Katt or Bill; a battle was afoot. There were approximately 330 minor crafts and there six mother ships, some converted into stationary structures. After approximately half an hour of fighting all the stationary structures and half of the crafts that were still air-born were destroyed. The rest and the six mother ships fell back into the hills.

All four ships landed and took the chance to refill and plan, well Katt and Dash planned, after a brief introduction, Bill took this opportunity to tell Falco who Fox asked to be the best man. Falco made a few jokes about how boring the bachelor party was going to be and such, but both knew Fox made the right decision, Falco may have been great for a good time, but Bill was going to make sure the wedding would go through without a problem, well except maybe Panther making a scene during the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' part of the ceremony, before Bill breaks one of the black cat's arm or leg. A few other topics were touched upon, mostly Katt commenting on the talent that Dash process; most that it by itself was a match for the experience of herself, Falco and Bill. Dash asking what being a member of Star Fox is like, what working Star Fox is like and such. After a few minutes the Great Fox II entered Katina's atmosphere and was over the four.

"Bill, Falco, we got your messages. We had a little problem on Aquas. If you all would come aboard we can brief you." Krystal said over the com-link. "Actually, better yet." At that moment, Falco, Katt, Bill and Dash learned everything that happened on Aquas, the battle, the identification of the invading forces as the Anglars, how to take down the mother ships and such, it was if all the information was all place in their minds.

"Oh…I forgot to mention, Krystal's a telepath." Falco said realizing that he over looked something when he described Star Fox to Dash. He even gave Slippy an honest and highly praised review, to which Dash is sworn to secrecy. After refueling the four were joined by Fox, Amanda and Slippy, Krystal was still going through everything Pepper sent them, to both plan for what the Anglar may do but also to see if was anything that dealt with Cerinia. Just as the seven ships were in flight the surviving Anglar forces sent to Katina renewed the assault. However after fifteen minutes of fighting all the Anglar forces were destroyed, and the cores that fell from a select number were collected.

"Aquas and Katina are saved. Now we can get to the mission…" Fox started but was interrupted by something coming over the com-link.

"This is Yac Rabbit, Fichina is under attack. Currently Lucy Hare is engaging the invaders to buy time for the evacuation. Fox, Slippy, if you are the true friends Lucy holds you to be, please make haste. There is not much time." The message barely got through and was highly garbled, but Fox and Slippy knew that voice, Yac was Lucy's longtime boyfriend.

"Krystal, relay the message to Peppy. Falco, Katt, Amanda, you don't have to come but we could use your help. Bill, I know your orders, you're stuck helping."

"So is the kid. Oh, before I forget, Fox, Slippy, Krystal, the other Arwing variant's pilot is…" Bill started.

"Dash Bowman, I heard about you. You're better than what people say." Fox said. "I didn't know your father personally, but I know how good of pilot he was, you do honor to the Bowman name." Fox was not hiding how impressed he was by the young pilot.

"It is an honor to fight alongside you. That being said, shouldn't we head out.

"Slippy, I am coming. End of story."

"I could use the change of scenery, so what about you, bird-brain?" Katt asked Falco.

"As long as I get paid, I might as well." Falco replied trying to be nonchalant, but Fox, Bill and Slippy knew he had concerns for Lucy; if for no other reason than the knowledge that Peppy would pluck out each and every one of his feathers and rotisserie him when the old rabbit found out Falco could have helped. All seven crafts entered into the Great Fox II's docking bay. Meanwhile Krystal was trying to reestablish contact with Yac maybe reach Lucy and ROB was already plotting the course to Fichina, Full speed, shortest path, fastest wormhole, etc. ETA 20 minutes.


	8. Chapter 8 Lucky Foot

Chapter 8 Lucky Foot, Battle of Fichina

Author's Note, this chapter starts about halfway in chapter 7

It was a late start for her day, but Lucy was glad, no classes. She knew Fox and Slippy thought she was an elementary or middle school teacher but she was a college professor, currently an adjunct professor but she would have tenure soon. She was currently on a term abroad to Fichina, to teach how its environment was both great and terrible for testing astrophysical concepts. The students she had were thankfully students whom wanted to learn and cared about the subject. She turned on her computer and found a message was sent from Krystal. 'Hey Girlfriend, Things are going well on Sauria, the reconstruction and recovery are at a point where Corneria is not needed. Fox and I are engaged. We haven't set a date or anything, but will you be the maid of honor? How are things going with the long distance with Yac? Hopefully well. Fox and I got a mission from Peppy. Chat soon.' Krystal's the message read. Lucy had to give Krystal some credit, she was trying to be more like the Lylatians, but she took it a little too far at times. "Good for her." Lucy said, but in she was actually glad someone, aside from her father, asked about her boyfriend Yacob Ante Rabbit, well technically it wasn't a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, it was an official common law marriage as of nearly wo years ago, 8 ALW, the year of the Saurian Crisis; she had the ring to signify it. But Yac, as he was often called, was never going force the term marriage, and Lucy didn't really want a marriage in the tradition sense, she wanted Yac to stay with her not because of a highly witnessed public skeptical, but because he wanted to, granted the last ten years made it clear he was not going to leave, they meet just before the Academy and while others have tried to have him go with someone else, he would stay with her, during her worse and best, it was he who helped her and Vivian cope each time Peppy was declared M.I.A and help her and Peppy truly move on from Vivian's death, not that Fox and Slippy didn't try their hardest. In each of the cases, Yac made himself the alternative focus of Vivian's angst over Peppy's M.I.A. statuses and Peppy's anger over the death of Vivian. Vivian was able to be thankful for what Yac's act as 'the bad boy' after Peppy's return from his last mission with James McCloud and Peppy was able to do the same at Vivian's wake.

"Good morning Ms. Hare," it was Yac, he was staying with her during her term abroad, contrary to what everyone thought. Yac could do that; he was a successful writer and was here to first hand research the effects of extreme cold for his next book, it was a combining and retelling of the myths and folk tales related to the winter and cold. It was not that he needed to write and publish it, his first published book, a biography on General Amur Hert is still one of the top ten most purchased books for six years straight, and his ten other books also did well, the first three were also biographies, one on retired Grand Marshall Salt Andy Pepper, better known as General Pepper, another on James Marcus Cloud Sr., the last was on Doctor Osaru Andross Ph.D., Sc.D., Eng.D., MD. The next four books were histories, the first was on the frequently failed attempts to colonize Papetoon, until Clan Cloud, the second was on the Titania fennec fox tribes that ultimately made the Phoenix family, the third was on Aquas and the cultures that built its underwater wonders, the fourth was on the rise of the Reinard family from the pauper Reynard, a tod that didn't even have two coins to rub together to Xanatos Reinard, owner of 90% of Lylat industry. The next two were books were educational; mostly meant to explain the heavily debated concepts, one was one philosophy the other was on religion and spirituality, his the last of the ten published books was his first novel setting was the early railway on Macbeth, in truth it was historical fiction about his own family. "It's a good thing no classes today." Yac joked.

"Got a message from the sister I never had, I am going to be a maid of honor."

"Should I feel happy or sad for your best friend?" Lucy knew he was referring to Fox; she just effectively called Krystal her sister, and she was never as close to Slippy as a friend as she was with Fox.

"Fox is the bride groom, so yes. On a different but not unrelated note, I know we are officially married by Cornerian Common law, but have you considered an actual marriage?" Lucy asked.

"I am not in support of the demonstration most put, but I would gladly have a justice of the peace preform one."

"Half way, we do the justice of the peace as the actual one after the term is over and do the ceremony when we can get everyone to attend." Lucy offered. Yac nodded his head in agreement. Just then there was a pounding at the door. Yac answered.

"There's… a … invasion" it was male cloud leopard and one of Lucy's student, he was panting. Yac had a hard time understanding but Lucy heard clearly and ran to the window, and saw it, six large crafts descending in to Fichina air space.

"Yac, get everyone into the emergency bunker and call Fox. I'll hold them off." Lucy said passing the two, she may have been a professor, but she was a skilled combat pilot, her father taught her, if for no other reason than to defend herself. The Sky Bunny took flight and began the counter attack. The six large crafts launched nearly 310 smaller crafts. Some were actually stationary that needed to land. Lucy fought for as long as she could, she had only the one craft. Granted most of the crafts were easily dispatched, but the sheer numbers made it impossible for her to win, however she could hold her own at least long enough. After she received noticed that all were evacuated to the emergency bunker, she was lucky for a blizzard that allowed her to pull out and get to the bunker unnoticed.

Meanwhile Yac sent his message to Fox as soon as Lucy left the apartment. The evacuation was completed in about sixteen minutes. After almost five minutes Lucy's Sky Bunny was in view, for her to enter the bunker. At the same moment the Great Fox II, or what Yac assumed was the Great Fox II also come into view.

"Lucy, its Fox. We made it." Fox said over the com-link.

"Glad you're here, Fox. There are hundreds of these guys. I am coming on board. Yac, everyone stay in the bunker." Lucy ordered. No one questioned as the Sky Bunny docked in the Great Fox II. It was getting a little crowded. After exiting she headed to the bridge. There she briefed Star Fox et all on what happened thus far and was in turned briefed on what Fox and the others fought on Aquas and Katina, how to take down the mother ships, what Krystal uncovered about the Anglars, etc. Just as the briefings and debriefings ended something come over the open channel.

"This is Andrew Oikonny, Leave Fichina and you will be spared, resist and you will be killed." The voice was unmistakable, Andross' diluted nephew as easy to identify.

"Oikonny, this is Fox McCloud. What are you doing?" Fox didn't wait for an answer. "Counter-offer, surrender now and I'll make sure Peppy keeps you out of gen. pop."

"You have been warned; the Anglar Empire will be pleased to know of your demises, Oikonny out." The transmission ended.

"Well no sense in waiting for the fool. Krystal, you continue the research, everyone else with me. It's time to be done with that stupid monkey… sorry Dash."

"It's okay, I know to whom the stupid was directed at." Dash said shrugged his shoulders and the crew headed to the ships. All but the Cloud Runner launched as the Great Fox II approached the site of the Anglar forces. After about fifteen minutes of fighting all the Anglar forces were destroyed, the cores that survived the wreckage were collected. Save one, it was a piloted craft that looked like a crab.

"I will destroy you all myself" came the voice of the unknown craft's pilot. Andrew was easily identified. "Behold the Death Crab."

"Slippy do you mind taking this one? Since that ape was your Star Wolf rival and the whole 'stick to the pond' nonsense and such." Falco offered it was the kindest thing Falco ever did for Slippy. Slippy engaged and in less than one minute the Death Crab was destroyed, but from the wreckage emerged what looked like a smaller more particle version of Andrew's personally cruiser in the head and hands mode.

"Suckers, I am not so easily defeated. You cannot keep pace with the Androf!" Oikonny shouted and jettisoned out of Fichina's atmosphere. Before the Great Fox II could get a lock on it, it was out of range, most likely headed to one of Sectors.

"Well that was…" Slippy started but couldn't finish. No one knew what to saw for the most part.

"Oikonnyish" Amanda tried, making a poorly conceived and constructed adjective from Oikonny's name.

"Well I got nothing better. We should report all these things to Papa. On a different note it looks likes the semester is over. Can you guys transport my students and Yac on the Great Fox II back to Corneria?" Lucy asked taking command.

"Alright, first stop the emergency bunker, then to Corneria. ROB, Krystal can use another wormhole?" Fox ordered retaking command.

"Negative, the Great Fox II does not have enough power for another wormhole, we have to refuel on Corneria. In order to get to Corneria, we'll have to go through Meteo." ROB replied.

While the ships were docking, the people boarding and ROB was plotting the course, Krystal composed the message to Peppy. "Peppy, it's Krystal. Aquas, Katina and Fichina were attacked. We destroyed all but a handful that escaped. It is likely they will attack Corneria and elsewhere in Lylat. You may have to ask for a state of war to be declared. We are heading back to Corneria through Meteo. See you soon." After the message was sent, the Great Fox II started its journey to Corneria.

Meanwhile inside the center command of the Cornerian forces in the office of the Grand Marshall, Peppy was at his desk, still getting use to everything concerning the position of Grand Marshall. The duties were for the most part simple to get use to, but the uniform, chair, desk, and other minor things were not. He had just gotten back from visiting the only person in the Cornerian military that he feared, General Amur 'Gunny Heart-Stopper' Hert. Even though he had not been a cadet in decades, never been on her bad side, she was only the head master during his last year, and Amur was only a couple years older, the amur leopard still made him and frankly all officers aside from her feel like a first cadet. 'How did Salt do this?' he thought. He then noticed the new messages. One was from the Katina base, it was Bill's email but everything in the message told that Fay scribed it. Katina was attacked, as was Aquas by a new enemy. The enemy forces were destroyed by Star Fox, Coronel Grey and Corporal Bowman. They then headed to Fichina. Peppy then read Krystal's message. Peppy knew that Krystal was right about needing the Congress to declare war but Peppy had a standard Lylat month to act on his own, a period officially referred to in Cornerian Congress as a 'Blitz'. He decided to send to the Congress his intent to fight the 'Anglar Blitz' by all mends at his disposal including hiring multiple groups of mercenaries, the payment of which would come out of his salary and offering conditional pardons which would be enforced after the conflict was resolved in the time Peppy was allotted to engage in combat without the Cornerian Congress' oversight, in the same message made the formal request to declare war if the conflict was not resolved with-in the 28 Standard Lylat Days, 1 Standard Lylat Month allotted. Peppy then looked through his contacts; he found the contact to the Hot Rodders. He message was summarized that the Hot Rodders were hired to fight in the Anglar Blitz. That they were to report to Corneria as soon as possible, if they fought the Anglar forces before they could arrive, the team will be paid for their efforts. Peppy saw that the message was received. Peppy then looked to see if he had any means to relay to Star Wolf. He found something; it was a public message board. It was encrypted that only Wolf O'Donnell could figure out. The posting summarized was that Star Wolf was offered a pardon, but they had to fight the Anglar forces, keep track of their kills and only if the conflict was resolved in a Standard Lylat Month would the pardon be valid, all these things were done carbon copied to the Cornerian Congress members and their aids and back carbon copied to Salt A. Pepper. After all that was done, Peppy decided to call the retired general. "Hey Salt how are things going?"

"I got the messages you sent, Peppy. I also was told of Fox's engagement with Krystal, I sent them all I have on Andross' works. Aside from my health, all in all I am well. I know it's not easy to be the Grand Marshall, but I know you can do it, old friend."

"Do you think I made a mistake offering a pardon to Star Wolf?"

"You made the best decision you could; Cornerian forces haven't recovered from the Aparoid Invasion. I don't think you made a mistake." Salt replied.


	9. Chapter 9 Getting Hot Rodders

Chapter 9 Getting Hot Rodders, Battle of Solar

Author's note, the Hot Rodders are from the Star Fox comic called 'Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco' set four years after the Lylat War and four years before the Saurian Crisis. Presented are my takes on the names of the members aside from Kool and Kool's possible relationship with Katt, loose reference in Chapter 7, more of that relationship in later chapters.

Kool was relaxing at his station at the bridge of the River Pig; the Hot Rodders had just completed a security detail at a station orbiting Solar. Gate Dile and Jingle Mouser were in their quarters most likely resting and Otto, their robot was in sleep mode. Kool noticed and read an article about recent invasions on Aquas, Katina and Fichina, in it was a paragraph on how Krystal showed how to take the mother ships down. Then he noticed a message, it was from the office of the Grand Marshall. Kool read it, and was glad to have another job. He turned on the PDA of the River Pig, "All personal to the bridge, we got another job." He then turned to Otto and turned the robot fully on. "We got a job, Otto." Gate and Jingle arrived faster than Kool expected. "Grand Marshall Hare has commissioned us to fight in a 'blitz'. We are to report to Corneria ASAP..." Kool briefed.

"Kool, forces that match the description of the forces that invaded Aquas, Katina and Aquas and the Vemon forces that were on Solar during the Lylat War has entered Solar Airspace." Otto interrupted.

"So we start on our new job already." Gate said. "Jingle and I will man the guns. Are you going to take the Cat's Paw?"

"I shall. I don't know why Katt left it…" then Kool noticed the look on his teammates' faces, even Otto. The looks said 'she gifted it to you, dumb ass.' Otto piloted the River Pig into Solar and began the attack on the Anglar Forces. After about half an hour of combat, mostly the River Pig's guns taking out the smaller crafts and using its tracker beams to collect the cores that survived the wreckage. Kool focused first on the four mother ships and then helped Gate and Jingle gunning with the craft. After the last Anglar craft was destroyed, a strange craft appeared. It looked like a satellite of sort.

"You're efforts are futile. With this Satellite, I, Zoldge, will lay waste to you and assure the victory of Anglar Empire." Came a voice over the open channel, it was from the satellite. The Hot Rodders heard of Zoldge, an eccentric border-lining insane Aquaian satellite maker before this encounter. The squid was now clearly no longer border-lining insane, he was full blown.

"Hey what's the temperature of the magna now?" Kool asked. He already had a plan stirring in his head.

"About 9000 Fahrenheit, it cooled quite a bit since the Lylat War it over 9000 Celsius then, but it's hot enough to melt that thing if we can get it into the magna long enough, it may cook the calamari first." Jingle answered Kool. "Gate, are you think…" Jingle started to ask, but then he noticed that Gate was already targeting the most power gun on the River Pig to force the satellite down into the magna and make it easy for Kool to keep the satellite down. "Never mind, let's melt this piece of scarp." Jingle said to himself and Otto turning back to the guns he manned. "Kool, if you can keep that thing occupied for a while we'll have it down in a few." Jingle informed Kool.

Kool then engaged the satellite; he was able to disable its two main engines easily. Then Gate and Jingle were able to fire upon the upper half of the satellite, forcing it into the magna. Kool was able to easily keep it in as the heat first conducted its way through the whole machine. Then the metal started to melt, first the bottom half, but after it was mostly melted away the top half lost its counter-balance and it too fell into the magna. Kool decided that it was best to dock in the River Pig and let the still forming planet's intense heat finish the job. The satellite finished melting after a few minutes.

"All the Anglar forces are destroyed, about 200 in total. Well we best head to Corneria. Otto, prep a wormhole; the target, the Cornerian side of Meteo. Gate, Dile, hit the sack." Kool ordered.


	10. Chapter 10 'May your bacon burn'

Chapter 10 'May your bacon burn', Battle of the Sectors

Author's Note: This happens the same time as Chapter 9. In an earlier chapter I use the Japanese surname of Panther, which I will use for the rest of the works.

Wolf was tired as he sat in the command chair of his carrier's bridge, he had lost most of everything he had after a bad decision following the Aparoid Invasion, his Sargasso Station was confiscated, his cronies imprisoned, his funds cut off, however he still had a carrier to use, a new upgraded Wolfen, called the Red Fang, it had twin lasers, multi-lock, similar armor and fuel efficiency to the Arwing II, it lacked the bomb compactly though, and he still had his teammates; Leon and Panther, each with their own modified Wolfens, Leon's was a slacker model called the Rainbow Delta, it was hardier than the Red Fang, but it could not fire without locking, but it could lock on almost everything. Panther's was structured more like the Wolfen II that were used when Star Wolf defended the entrance to Andross' cambers a decade ago, it was called the Black Rose, unlike the Rainbow Delta, it could not lock, but it's weapon, called the Zapper was the most powerful laser types out there, stronger even than hyper-lasers.

Wolf was not alone on the bridge; Leon was at the helm while Panther was looking up articles on something, maybe that vixen Krystal. 'Seriously, that cat needs to find a female panthera, be it a tiger, lioness, jaguar or leopard, it does not matter, this obsession with the blue vixen is just… wrong.' Wolf thought.

"Wolf look at this, there has been an invasion on Aquas, Katina and Fichina. They are calling this the 'Anglar Blitz'." Panther said breaking Wolf's much desired silence.

"So?" Leon asked. Wolf was glad he didn't have to waste his time on Panther when he could delegate to Leon without saying a word.

"Well, I bring it up, because we may be able to get a pardon. We fight and destroy the 'Anglars' and Corneria would be indebted to us." Panther argued. Wolf had to note that Panther was actually a very competent member of Star Wolf. Not that the bar was set very high, Pigma was greedy, Oikonny was only a member to get him out of Andross' hair while Wolf's own agreement was to keep Andross out of his and Leon's sadistic tendencies pointed to potential psychology instability. "Also there's something on this public messaging board, it's highly encrypted." Panther continued.

Wolf got out of his chair and looked at the message. It was easy for Wolf to decipher, it was from Peppy, an offer for a conditional pardon, details about how to take down the mother ships, that the cores from that survive the wreckage are to be collected, etc. Also where the terms to accept the pardon, they had to return to Corneria, rendezvous with Star Fox, etc. Wolf read the entire posting out load for Leon and Panther. "Heavily encrypted, ha" the lupine laughed "Peppy, you're getting sloppy" Wolf chuckled as he turned and returned to his seat, Leon and Panther looked at the posting and then at each other and back at least twice and they could not make anything from it "any objections to accepting the pardon?" Leon and Panther were silent. "Alright then, we are here in Sector Z, we'll take the wormhole to Sector X and then to Corneria."

"Wolf, there are some of those 'Anglars' in the Sector, shall we take care of them." Leon pointed out looking at the scanners. Leon and Panther were scared when they heard Wolf's laugh in response as he headed to the docking bay to get into the Red Fang. Neither spoke as they too went to their ships. Leon however made sure to set the autopilot of the carrier to follow them through the wormhole to Sector X. The Anglar forces there numbered approximately 90 with two mother ships. The battle was over in fifteen minutes, mostly due to the Red Fang's multi-lock, the Rainbow Delta's wide locking and the sheer damage of the Black Rose's zapper. After collecting all the cores the four ships entered the wormhole to Sector X. On the other side the scanners detected approximately 90 more Anglar forces, the fight was slightly shorter than in Sector Z mainly because there were not mother ships, but after the last core was collected something was detected on the scanners. It was big rubik cube like structure.

"Old friends, I had hoped that I wouldn't face you, but you are the Anglar's enemy." The voice was familiar, it was the swine that Wolf wished to never deal with, Pigma Dengar.

"I thought Star Fox destroyed him after the Aparoid core infected him." Panther commented.

"Looks like the 'Anglars' gave piggy a new lease on life." Leon summarized.

"Fight me and you will be exterminated." Pigma blustered.

"I'll take it that you mean that as a curse, well here's one for you; may your bacon burn. Panther zap the fool." Wolf ordered. Panther complied. The bout was lest then a minute, with Pigma's new body using its rubik cube like shape to match and fire different ammunitions, and mix to prevent Panther from successfully counter attacking. But Panther's zapper made quick work of Pigma, triggering the body to completely self-destruction. Pigma was once and for all no more. "Good job, Panther. Leon, do make sure that we have proof of that hog's end. So what's the fastest way to Corneria from here?" Wolf was not really asking he wanted to make sure his crew was on their A-game.

"That would be a wormhole with Sector Y as a lay-over. While through Fichina and Meteo may be shorter, Sector Y will take less energy." Panther answered.

"I have to concur, besides less junk to hit in Sector Y." Leon added.

"Everyone to the carrier when ready, we are going to Sector Y." Wolf ordered as he headed to dock the Red Fang. Leon was able to find and collect the black box of Pigma's latest body. He then docked alongside Panther. Wolf by that time had plotted the course to Sector Y.

They arrived in Sector Y through the wormhole a couple minutes later. Just as the carrier entered the trio was attacked, the radar indicated there were nearly 120 of the 'Anglar' crafts with two mother ships. The battle itself was over in half an hour, it was for the most part the same as the last two fights in Sectors X and Z, but after the last core was collected something entered the Sector, it looked like personal craft sized version of Andrew's head and hands, and it had the same color skim of Star Wolf. It didn't take them more than a second to know it was Andrew whom was the pilot.

"Star Wolf, I am so glad to see you guys." And the sniveling cur's voice coming through the open channel only confirmed it.

"Leon, what's the bounty on Oikonny's head?" Wolf asked.

"Thrice the sum of the bounty on us" Leon answered.

"If I may, the pardon offered says nothing about us not being entitled to the reward for handing Oikonny in." Panther commented. The silence over the com-link sent a shiver down Andrew's spine, the mouth of the face being agape made it clear that he failed to compute. "May I?" Panther asked. The silence from Wolf and Leon was all the permission Panther needed as he fired his zapper and destroyed the Androf's hands and then incapacitated the head. "So shall I finish him? The reward does not specify that Oikonny has to be alive." Panther was voicing the temptation that Star Wolf had to end the life of their other former member.

"Please, have mercy. I know how to defeat the Anglars once and for all." Andrew panicked.

"Fair enough, besides after all this is said and done, you won't last long in gen. pop. Leon, prepare a cell. Panther, you make sure our guest doesn't go anywhere. I'm going to plot the last leg of the trip to Corneria." Wolf ordered. After half an hour Oikonny was in the cell, a message was sent to Peppy of the skirmishes and the carrier used by Star Wolf started the final leg of its journey from Sector Z to Corneria.


	11. Chapter 11 Slipping Through

Chapter 11 Slipping through, Battle of Meteo

Author's note: This chapter takes place at the same time as Chapters 9 and 10

The flight through Meteo started out eventless, except for dealing with the number of people. The Great Fox II was a decommissioned career not a transporter. Fortunately the flight to Corneria was going to be short. But haft way through in the asteroid belt on the path between Fichina and Corneria the Great Fox II's sensors detected Anglar forces, approximately 800 of the normal crafts and twenty mother ships for some reason they did not seem to notice the Great Fox II. It was ROB that sounded the alarm announcing over the PA "Anglar forces detected ahead heading towards Corneria." Fox, Slippy and Falco were the only others on the bridge, Amanda and Krystal were helping Lucy attend to the evacuees, while Bill and Dash were corresponding with the Katina base and Katt was looking over her ship in the docking bay. Fox, Slippy and Falco bolted from the bridge while Krystal, Amanda, Bill and Dash bolted from the mess hall, which was where all the evacuees were currently staying and Bill and Dash were. Katt was the first out the Great Fox II, followed by Krystal, Amanda, Bill and Dash then by Fox Slippy and Falco. It was then that the Anglar forces noticed the Great Fox II, nine of the mother ships turned to engage along with approximately 330 of the smaller crafts. Some were like the asteroids used by Andross in the Lylat War, the rest were more consistent with the crafts the Anglars typically used. Lucy did not join the fight; this was a perfect time to explain the physics at play. Granted it was more focused on fighting but it was great particle demonstration of astrophysics. Yac was at the time finishing compositing his notes, now his novel would be ready for editing a month sooner than expected, a great thing for his editor.

The battle last almost half an hour, the Great Fox II was almost attacked twice but for whatever reason the Anglar forces would go out of their way to fight the individual crafts of Star Fox and company instead of the Great Fox II which was the easier target. The Anglars either had no contact between the forces or they failed to learn from the previous engagements, granted there was little time between the battles on Aquas and Katina and Fichina for the information to be truly implemented among the forces on Katina and Fichina, but one would assume that there would be someone who learned what the forces did wrong. After the last core was collected something was launched from one of the eleven mother ships that did not turn around, it looked like a giant cell; it was something that most likely come from the mind of Andross. It was Krystal that identified it. "It's a… biobrain. Somehow the Anglars had access to Andross' research."

"Looks more like a titanic ameba than a brain to me." Falco retorted "And people say I am bad at names."

"You originally titled the Hot Rodders 'Free-As-A-Bird' and you were the only avian there. I never come up with the name 'Star Fox', my father and Peppy agreed to the name before Pigma joined, I just restarted the team." Fox commented.

"Shut up…"

"What 'Foxy', 'Jimmy', 'Junior', 'JJ', 'Vulp', 'Reynard', 'Renny', 'Ren', 'Genius'? I got more and you have only used about two-ninth, maybe one-third of what I already gave and odds are you never conceived of more than one-tenth of all the other insults I have." Fox cut the pheasant off. Falco had nothing, he could have gone with a 'Fuck you' and other such phrases but anything he could say would only prove Fox's point.

"Fine I'll destroy the ameba." Falco said clearly bested. Just then, "Ta"

"'Tod', 'Toddler', 'Toddy', 'Todd', 'Tode', 'Todi'." Fox listed off just as Falco started to say the 'ta' syllable that starts the word 'tod' his manner indicated that he had heard all of them before from a lot that was more imaginative than Falco and couldn't care less about the terms.

Falco was silent but everyone knew he was ticked that he had been outfoxed. Falco destroyed the giant cell in a few seconds. However all the crafts of Star Fox and company needed to re-dock in the Great Fox II for repairs and refueling and the remaining nearly 470 crafts were too far to catch up to before they entered Corneria's atmosphere. After all the ships docked Falco tried once more. "So"

"'Son of a vixen', why yes I am" Fox cut Falco off on the fowl's third attempt as everyone else save Bill let the docking bay.

"Just give it up and let it go Falco, you're not going to win." Bill said as Falco was clearly red with anger.

Author's note: The dialogue between Falco and Fox with Falco trying to insult Fox and Fox shooting him down at every turn just told itself. Maybe some more later on and who knows maybe Falco will have a good one Fox never heard.


	12. Chapter 12 All or Nothing

Chapter 12 All or nothing, Battle of Corneria

Zazan was irate; the forces that were sent to Aquas, Katina, Fichina, Solar and Sectors X, Y & Z were destroyed, Octoman and Zako fled back to Vemon, Zoldge's signal was gone and Oikonny and Pigma proved useless. All these things he was able to factor and adjust for in the invasion of Corneria, but losing nearly half his forces in Meteo. Unless he broke the Cornerian resolve quickly he would have to endure the furry of the Emperor for the incompetence. The Splitter was in final preparations as the Anglars arrived. The remaining nearly 470 crafts were unopposed in Cornerian Airspace. The victory here and possibly the war maybe shift after all. He decided to stay in one of the mother ships, but he was near his personal craft, dubbed the Zazanga9, and had it set to launch in case the mother ship is destroyed. Zazan seemed to calm a bit until the sensors indicated not just one but three battle ships of ultimately Cornerian make entering the atmosphere, he recalled the largest of the three, the so titled Great Fox II. The other two he was not entirely sure, he recalled hearing something about the River Pig but the third was unknown, but there was a symbol he recalled on the hale, the symbol of Star Wolf. This was not going to end well for him.

As soon as the Great Fox II entered Cornerian Airspace the docking bay doors opened and all of the fighter crafts inside launched. The River Pig too launched the personal fighter it had, the original Cat's Paw, as did the career used by Star Wolf, in total twelve fighter crafts were launched into the field of battle. Fox, Kool and Wolf were the first to notice each other's groups.

"Well Fox McCloud, how long has it been, five, six years?" Kool broke the ice first.

"About six, haven't heard of or from you and the Hot Rodders since Titania. Minor jobs here and there, I take?" Fox elected to be polite. "And Wolf, I am surprise to see you risking your neck here."

"We got offered a conditional pardon and if you recall, kit, I am the one who's going to take you down, just not today." Wolf informed.

"Not to be rude, but I think after the fight would be the time for all this." Kool chimed in.

"The kitten's right. Panther, Leon, cover me as I take down the mother ships." Wolf ordered his team mates getting Fox to focus on the battle that was a foot.

"Hey, Gate and Jingle, don't let us have all the fun." Kool ordered and the River Pig too engaged the fight.

Fox was both happy and annoyed. Annoyed that Peppy hired others but happy that he and his crew didn't have to do all this on their own. Fox then returned his attention to battle at hand. The better part of the fighting was over in less than 45 minutes, clearly there was no change in strategy on the Anglars' end as for the other side Fox was impressed with what Star Wolf's new Wolfens could do, but he knew he could still down all three. Kool's managing of the original Cat's Paw was also not lost on Fox, the other Hot Rodders' managing of the River Pig left much to be desired, but with it there was something else for the Anglars to force on, not that he wished any harm to Gate, Jingle or Otto, but there were at least twenty civilians in the Great Fox II and no way to get them safely to the ground should the Great Fox II get shot down. The Sargasso carrier which didn't fight was a useful decoy. After the last core was collected two things come clear on the radar. One was a personal craft appeared to have been launched just before the last mother ship exploded. It had the look of fish, likely based off of a male angler. The other was a huge drill like craft.

"You two; lay waste to the lot of them, in the name of the Emperor" ordered the pilot of the personal craft to the pilots of the huge drill craft.

"No you don't" it was Krystal that responded and started to attack the drill, she was then joined by Lucy, Amanda and Katt. The four ships were able to both force the pilots to take the drill into the open plains.

"You cannot destroy the Splitter, fools. Now who shall the Zazanga9 destroy first?" the personal craft's pilot blustered over the open channel.

"I'll gladly take you down a peg or two." Fox answered "You all make sure that thing doesn't do any more damage." Fox ordered the rest as he got the Zazanga9 to follow him.

"You have made my day, Fox McCloud. For once I return to the Emperor with your head, he will reward me, Zazan the Great, most handsomely." 'Zazan' boasted. "Prepare to meet your maker, Cornerian scum."

"Papetoonian" Fox corrected.

"What?"

"While I am a Cornerian citizen, I am Papetoon's Favorite Son." Fox's answer throw Zazan off and Fox was able to get behind and stay behind the Anglar. Fox almost had the Anglar down and out but just like with Zako and Octoman, a wormhole opened and Zazan entered it and then closed. "Damn it, not again."

Meanwhile the Splitter was first broken apart into three pieces and then each part was destroyed, leaving Zazan, Octoman, Zako and Oikonny, the only survivors of the invading Anglar Forces that Star Fox and company have fought thus far.

The first thing that happened after all the crafts landed was the arrival of the Cornerian Armed Forces that could be scrambled at that time. Wolf, Leon, Panther and Oikonny were taken into custody. Wolf however was the only Star Wolf member, current and former, that demonstrated any sort of dignity, being calm and patience. Lucy and her students were then shuttled to the university, Yac accompanied; it was his left back to his apartment. It was then that Peppy appeared. He personally thanked each of the Hot Rodders, Star Fox, Amanda and Katt for what they done and asked everyone to come to his office.

After an hour long trip and another hour long debriefing, Peppy had all the information he needed from the company. He printed out the official pardons for Star Wolf and the plea deal for Oikonny. He also checked his accounts, and then wrote a few checks one to the Hot Rodders for their services thus far, one to Katt and one to Star Fox, he knew Fox would make sure Lucy and Amanda got the money for their efforts, he just couldn't write the check to Lucy, possible perceived conflict of interest, as for Amanda she technically did not have a mercenary license and could not be paid, all she and Lucy could officially get was a recognition for actions. The only other matter was the issue of the reward Star Wolf was entitled to for bring in Oikonny, but that was something the Congress had to deal with, they issued the reward while Peppy was still a member of Star Fox and it was in their jurisdiction. Peppy come out and handed each the checks he wrote to their respective recipients. He then ordered Bill to return to Katina ordered Dash to remain on Corneria for the time being. In hand he also had the pardons for each of the current Star Wolf members and hidden the deal he was going to make with Oikonny. Katt left as soon as she had her check, Kool and the Hot Rodders were more tactful but too left. Fox however gave the check to Krystal and asked her, Slippy and Falco to take care of it and then elected to accompany Peppy as he saw to the pardoning of Star Wolf. Leon appeared to not really care, typical of the cold-blood reptile. Panther was a little too happy, not surprising for the passionate cat. Wolf over was calm and grateful, but he also brought up the issue of the reward on Oikonny. Peppy leveled with the lupine. It was at this point that the issue of getting Oikonny to talk was addressed. Peppy assured them he would find away, but he already knew it, Dash Bowman was Andrew Oikonny's first cousin once removed.


	13. Chapter 13 Four Guardians

Chapter 13 Four Guardians, Battle of Titania

Author's note: Presented is my take on Dash's and Andrew's relationship to each other and to Andross with my own take on the names of other members of the family. Saru Bowman's first name is from a character that was initially planned in the unreleased Star Fox 2, Algy Oikonny's first name was a WIP name for Andrew in the same game and Ashley Bowman's is taken from Ash, a WIP name for Dash Bowman in Star Fox Command, as for Mashira Andross', it's another Japanese word for monkey. On a different note I am well aware of the briefness of the more recent chapters, I don't apologize because I could not in all honesty or in good faith make them longer, the story in each was brief, it was told and the overall story moved on.

Andrew was in an integration room. He had been drilled and questioned but he said he would only talk to Dash Bowman. It was an hour after the last attempt when Dash entered; Andrew knew Dash was wired and that the conversation was going to be recorded. "Well as I live and breathe, how is my favorite cousin?" Andrew asked being the first to speak before Dash took his seat.

"While I have never denied that fact, I prefer that it is not known." Dash retorted.

"Let's see, my mother Mashira Oikonny is the sister of Dr. Osaru Andross, aka Andross, and she Mashira, is the aunt of Ashley Bowman, your mother. So if I may ask was it because that he married an Andross your father, Saru Bowman, declined the invitation to join Star Fox before the war?" Andrew knew how to push buttons.

"What about your father, Algy Oikonny was it? Your uncle would never have used his brother-in-law even if the arrogant fool didn't get himself killed, and to be honest I think my grandfather insulted himself using you period, the apple does not fall far from the tree." Dash clearly knew how to push back. "Let's cut to the chase, you're going to prison for a long time, nothing is going to stop that, and even if the Anglars win, in that case they'll kill you because you're a liability. You have information that can end the conflict, and Congress is willing to make sure you stay out of the general population. So talk." Dash was not going to fool around.

"You remember that incident on Titania four years after the Lylat War." Dash nodded "Well that base Captain Sheer used was not the only base our mutual noted kin had. He made four more bases; in one he hid a device that could neutralize the acidity of Vemon's seas. Protecting each is bioweapon. I told the Anglars about the device and they sent a force greater than the one that got to Corneria to protect the four bases in addition to the four bioweapons. Being that the acidity of the Vemon seas is the main defense of the Anglar home base." Andrew told Dash.

"Which base did…Grandfather Andross placed the device?" Dash asked taking a pause before the admission of how Andross was related to him.

"He only told me it was in one of those four, it was developed before his exile as means to bring life to Vemon, but I think he decided it was better to use it as a failsafe incase the Anglars got out of line. So what are you going to do after you use the device, are you going to do what I failed and complete Andross' work?"

"It's been nice cousin. I'll visit you on your birthday. It's sad but in a way I am glad we are each other's only surviving kin. The depths of your fall only make me look better, like a lone candle in an empty barn." Dash then left, with Andrew's copy of his plea deal on the table. Outside was Peppy. "You got everything I take it and forwarded it on to Star Fox."

"Yes I did. Dash you done everything we have asked. You don't need to do any more."

"Sir, with all due respect, I haven't done everything asked of me and there is more for me to do." Dash responded. Peppy nodded.

"Well then, Corporal Bowman, your new mission, should you chose to accept, is to help Star Fox in acquiring the device and end the Anglar Blitz."

"Grand Marshall, I accept."

"Dismissed" Dash nodded to the order and headed to where the Monkey Arrow was being repaired and refueled, he did not notice Fox as he walked pass and Fox kept quiet until Peppy reached the same corner.

"You should have told me about Saru's rejection and his reasoning." Fox commented.

"Fox, you didn't need to know. Saru knew how personal you took the death of your parents at the hands of Andross."

"But I've never held it against Oikonny or any of Andross' other relatives." Fox pointed out. Peppy had to conceded that point, but Fox also couldn't argue with Peppy or rather Saru, Saru saw the potential issue and had elected a different route that would not allow for that problem. "But I can see where Saru was coming from." Fox acknowledged. "It will be a day before we head out. Amanda and Lucy won't be joining us, the semester is not over and Amanda's been commissioned to help with the repairs that need to happen on Aquas." Fox was thinking a loud.

"Neither will Bill or the Hot Rodders, Bill has to duties on Katina as the Coronial there and the Hot Rodders are sort of banished from Titania. You may be able to convince Star Wolf and Katt."

"On a different note, Peppy do you want to come? You seem edgy, like you miss being in an Arwing." Fox offered

"I call Krystal." Peppy said and bolted. Fox cursed under his breath, he knew he was going to be partnered with either Falco or Wolf.

Convincing Star Wolf was easier than Fox expected, but he had to recall that their pardons were conditioned on the Anglar Blitz ending with in one Standard Lylat Month of blitz' effective start date, and it was currently the second Standard Lylat Day. Katt was not as easy but once he gave the 'you got nothing better to do and you will be paid' line Katt couldn't argue. After he got his team he got the partners set up. Peppy and Krystal would inspect the first of the four bases while Slippy and Dash would inspect the second base, Falco and Katt would inspect the third base, Leon and Panther would protect the Great Fox II and Fox and Wolf would inspect the final base.

It was still a day before the Great Fox II was ready for the trip, mostly to make sure that there was fuel and material for repairs for the battle to be fought on Vemon which would every likely follow the acquiring of the neutralizing device on Titania. During that day, the Hot Rodders agreed to meet up with Star Fox in Vemon Space Zone, after escorting Amanda back to Aquas, per Slippy's request.

The trip to Titania was mostly eventless, save for Slippy almost having a psychological breakdown over his experience on Titania the first Star Fox was, during the Lylat War. But Krystal was able to guide Slippy into recovery before the Great Fox II entered Titania air space. After the entering Titania's air space the Great Fox detected approximately 550 Anglar forces with sixteen mother ships, they were disputed among the four bases used by Andross. Fox didn't know the specifics about the other three bases or the covering of the Great Fox II during the first part of the battle save that that each group fought about 110 Anglar forces with four mother ships at each base. After the battle and the collection of the last core, Peppy, Katt, Slippy and Wolf landed to actually investigate their respected bases. Wolf was the first done almost an hour, this was for several reasons, Wolf could physically cover more ground faster than Peppy Katt or Slippy, Wolf's article eye was able to scan almost everything in the base and the base was a decoy nothing in it. "This place is empty." Wolf reported and headed out. After Wolf reported something emerged from the sands between the entrance of the base and the Red Fang. It looked like a colossal killer bee. Wolf was about to be killed before he could get to his ship but Fox got the 'bee's attention.

It was at that monument a message was played over the four bases' PA and over the open channel of the communicators. "Be hold and low the Killer Bee, one of my greatest creations. None shall have my device!" The voice unmistakable, Andross, but it was a preprogramed recording. Fox engaged the Killer Bee and after nearly a minute of combat he had destroyed the bioweapon enabling Wolf to get to the Red Fang and take off. Just as the Red Fang was able to take off the base exploded, Fox and Wolf barely survived the explosion.

"Hey guys, the base Wolf investigated was a decoy, so the odds are better, but apparently Andross programed his bioweapons to attack once the person in the base is about to leave it. And the crazy monkey rigged the bases to blow when the bioweapons are destroyed. Wolf and I are heading back to the Great Fox II for repairs and refueling, Leon could you tag out Falco and Panther could you tag out Krystal. After I refuel I am going to head over to cover Dash. Wolf do you mind covering the Great Fox after your repairs?" Fox conveyed over the com-link.

"Fine" Wolf said mostly tired from investigating the base.

After about another half hour, Katt reported, by that time Fox and Falco were outside the base she searched, with Wolf, Leon and Panther covering the Great Fox II and Krystal and Dash were covering Peppy and Slippy. It was another decoy, this time Katt just stepped on foot out to trigger the bioweapon and stayed in the base. Then out of the sands another bioweapon emerged, it looked like a giant worm and at the same time over the base's PA another message from Andross "Behold and low the Dune Worm, one of my greatest creations. None shall have my device."

"Falco, you tail it and attack its rear; I'll go for its mouth." Fox said taking command, Falco did not argue. As the two fought the Dune Worm, Katt got to the Cat's Paw II and got out of there bolting to the Great Fox II. After a couple of minutes the Dune Worm was destroyed, Fox and Falco were able to clear the area before the base exploded.

"Slippy, Peppy, it was another decoy, one of you are in the base that has it. I am going to refuel and get repairs" Katt announced as she was about to dock. Fox and Falco were planning to dock for refueling, repairs and such.

"Actually it's got to be in the base Slippy's in. My base is a decoy too. Krystal I'll be coming out soon." Peppy stated as he needed the entrance, his was faster than what anyone expected. As Peppy stepped out and then back in the next bioweapon emerged, it looked like a giant stone ape and it started to run around.

"Behold and low, the Grunner one of my greatest creations. None shall have my device." The base's PA played the message from Andross. Krystal was able to chase the 'Grunner' away from Peppy's Arwing enabling Peppy to clear the area. The fight was mostly Krystal trying to keep pace and maneuver as the Grunner did, but like the Dune Worm and the Killer Bee it was over in less than a minute, fortunately the Grunner lead Krystal away from the base and she was safely out of explosion's range when the base exploded. It didn't take anyone long to realize it was because she telepathically 'directed' the Grunner to run as far from the base as possible.

It was almost a quarter an hour later when Slippy cleared the final base. "I FOUND IT, SUCKERS!" Slippy uncharacteristically shouted over the open com, the implication that most doubted that he would fine the device.

Before Slippy exited the base the base's PA played the fourth and final of the messages Andross recorded. "You have found my device, but you shall not use it. Behold and low, the Monarch Dorda, my greatest creation. Now my master piece destroy the thieves." And out of the sands emerged a two headed bipedal dragon like creature, it was quickly inferred to be the Monarch Dorda. Dash then engaged the bioweapon, driving it far enough from the base for Slippy to get to the Bullfrog and get back to the Great Fox II. The battle was over in less than a minute as Dash destroyed the last bioweapon. Dash didn't know why but he could have sworn he heard the actual voice of Andross in his mind. "Dash, you truly are my heir and my redemption, grandson." Krystal too heard the message, it was the spirit of Andross, but it was the last of it as at that moment she could sense the final end of Andross. Dash and Slippy were the last to dock as the final base exploded. Dash didn't who to talk to about what he heard, but thankfully for him Krystal was able to pull him aside and Krystal was able to help him come to terms with it. However everyone was unaware of this as they were planning the next and hopefully final battle telecommuting with the Hot Rodders, the Vemon Seas. It was agreed that the River Pig would cover the Great Fox II while everyone else engaged the Anglar forces; with any luck the better part of the Anglar forces were already destroyed. They arrived at Vemon and activated the device.


	14. Chapter 14 Deep Fishing

Chapter 14 Deep Fishing, Battle of Vemon

"I feel something, the enemy of the maker." It was the Anglar Emperor, setting on his throne. "They have found the device. Zazan, Octoman, Zako take what remains of our forces and stop them." The emperor ordered. "And this time, have the dignity to die if you fail." The three were too scared to argue. They left to their ships and rallied the remaining Anglar Forces. As these things accrued the Anglar Emperor injected himself with the DNA of Andross so to take the size of giant angler fish able to swallow any of the individual crafts should it come to that and entered his own craft, a huge snake like craft he titled the Arrow Head, he prepared the ship to engage in battle when the last of the Anglar forces were destroyed.

Meanwhile, as the pH level of the Vemon seas reached 7, he was not sure how, what, why, or anything really but for some reason, he, James McCloud, was in his Arwing in the waters of Vemon. "What… where" He could not grasp everything yet. He then noticed another presence in the Arwing.

"Welcome back to the living James Marcus Cloud, Senior. Well sort of, you're a spirit. You have been in Limbo for over some time." The person who spoke to James was the clocked figure that gave Fox the Key of Destiny, but this time the hood was removed and the clock was open.

"Who are you, where am I…" James was still having a hard time grasping this.

"You are in the Vemon seas, sort of in between the realm of the living and the dead. I sort of brought you here." The person said

James was able to get look at the person's face. "You're 'The Traveler' Kein Rain Suit." It was clear he was finally able to follow.

"Yes and I have a favor to ask of you, in return I'll grant you the chance to see Junior's wedding."

"How do I know you'll honor your word, you are a trickster."

"Good point, but you grew up with stories about me; I can never trick a fox. Anyway, Fox has used the Key of Destiny more than three times, I think about ten times now, and its only recently he got the right date."

"The Key of Destiny is real?" James asked.

"Yes it's real, follow me here. Because Fox has used the key so many times, until I get the key back, if someone with his DNA is able to take it from him, that person can reset everything."

"But Vixy and I are dead."

"You're not the only ones with Fox's DNA. Andross collected the Vixy's and your DNA and found the combination that matched Fox's own and used that DNA to make the Anglar Emperor sentient. Andross had many fall backs, if the Anglar Emperor is able to kill Fox and acquire the Key of Destiny he will go back in time to when Andross made him sentient and tell Andross of everything that happened in this time line, thus enabling Andross to not only conquer the Lylat system but the whole of the Krazoa Galaxy."

"Wait, but if the Anglar Emperor is an angler fish…" James started to ask.

"You honestly think that Andross did not factor an issue with mixing a fox's DNA with an angler fish? That mad ape had an IQ of like 210. Seriously Jimmy-boy use your head." Clearly Kein wanted to smack James, but the term 'Jimmy-boy' was enough; James' own father only used it when he was trying desperately to reframe from corporal punishment.

"So if I accept, what are the terms?"

"You will be able to have an effect on the physical world and you will be able to witness your son's wedding before you have to leave the living and be of the dead. However you have to make sure of two things, Fox and Krystal survive and that Fox does not lose the Key of Destiny, also only Fox and Peppy will actually be aware of you, the rest will only see what happens as result of your actions." Kein told James, there was an air of panic about the Traveler.

"So…" James decided to milk this, not one of his smartest moves. Kein Rain Suit then changed forms into a huge fox, with white fur, nine tails and blue flames at the tips of each tail. The snarl Kein Rain Suit made in this form, it was the same snarl that Vixy made when James did sometime he knew better to not do, it was clear to James that he had already pushed his luck. "I accept your terms." James squeaked.

"Excellent." Kein Rain Suit said and vanished, it was then that James realized that in front of him were almost 570 fighter crafts and 14 mother ships, on the other side of the forces in front of him where a carrier, a battle ship and eleven personal fighters exiting the two larger crafts.

"Well I guess it starts now." James said to himself and engaged the rear of the Anglar Forces.

Meanwhile the Great Fox II and the River Pig entered the Vemon seas, the Cat's Paw was launched from the River Pig as the Arwing and Wolfen variants and the Cat's Paw II were launched from the Great Fox II. The battle took about as half an hour, there were a few close calls from the Great Fox II, but Gate and Jingle were expert gunners, also few realized until too late that the Anglars were also being targeted by an otherwise invisible foe. There were two moments that Fox and Peppy respectively could have sworn that James was there in his Arwing. The hardest part of the battle was Zako, Octoman and Zazan, but all three where downed once and for all by Panther's zapper. After all the smaller crafts were destroyed each fighter took on a mother ship, with Fox and Wolf taking down two apiece.

Just as the last core was collected, the largest craft anyone of present ever saw come upon the radar. "I knew I would have to do everything myself. Low I am the Anglar Emperor and behold the Arrow Head." The voice of the Anglar Emperor came over the open channel.

"This is like the forever train on Macbeth. I got this." Fox said and drove at the Arrow Head, the huge craft led Fox away from the rest of the group, but no one could follow him, all the other crafts were in need of repair. Save one, James mostly because he was still a spirit. The battle with the Arrow Head lasted almost two minutes, mostly because of the Arrow Head's detached segments firing until the cockpit was destroyed. Once it was destroyed the Anglar Emperor in the form of an angler fish the size of Andross' head when Fox fought him during the Lylat War and the Saurian Crisis. Fox follows the Anglar Emperor into a place ever much like the tunnel Fox fought Andross in a decade ago. Here Fox was separate from everyone, or so he and the Anglar Emperor thought. "I have you now." Fox commented.

"Fool, it is you whom is had by I." the Anglar Emperor retorted. "Even though you have collected all of the cores and negated my shielding, here it is just you and I and once I have swallowed you whole, the Key of Destiny will be mine."

"How do you…" Fox started to ask, he had not mentioned the key to anyone.

"You and I are linked, Fox McCloud, what you know I know. Andross made me sentient with your DNA and thus linked us, because of that link, like you I have been aware of the quantum loop you engaged in once you first used the Key of Destiny, and because of the DNA we share, I can use the Key of Destiny. I shall enact my maker's ultimate plan. With my knowledge of the Lylat War, the Saurian Crisis, the Aparoid Invasion and this the Anglar Blitz, Andross shall emerge victorious, he will process the power of the six Krazoa spirits as the Krazoa God and he will rule the Krazoa Galaxy and I shall be rewarded as his governor in Lylat." Fox didn't really know why but he could tell the Anglar was not bluffing. Fear began to grip Fox. " Now, the key" As the Anglar finished the word 'key' he began to in hail and suck in the Arwing II as Andross has done with the Arwing during the final battle of the Lylat War and the final fight of the Saurian Crisis. Fox desperately tried to do a full reverse, but the suction was too much.

Just as the Arwing II's engines were about to fail, "NEVER GIVE UP, MY SON!" both Fox and the Emperor heard as James' Arwing manifested and drove full speed into the Anglar's mouth, once inside the Emperor began to gnaw on the Arwing.

"DAD!" Fox shouted and open fired on the Anglar, targeting the angler itself, which was the Emperor's weak spot. Fox fired hyper-laser after hyper-laser shot until the Emperor spat out the Arwing. And Fox continued to fire until the Emperor attempted suction again, again Fox pulled a full reverse, but the suction was too much and at the last second before his engines failed James drove yet again into the mouth of the Anglar.

"Trust your instincts." James whispered, Fox heard and once the mouth the closed on James. Fox did not stop firing, even after James was spat out, however before the Emperor could make a third attempt he started to explode. After a few seconds the Anglar Emperor was not but atoms. However the tunnel began to collapse. Fox could barely get the Arwing II to move, but as all hope seemed lost, he felt his craft being moved. He looked and saw his father's Arwing going at full speed pushing the Arwing II out of the collapsing tunnel. "You have become so strong, Fox. I am proud to be your father. I don't have much time and it's too soon for you to join me among the dead."

"Dad…"

"Fox, I never got over your mother's murder, but you can and my own death and you must. I love you… James." It was only once that James McCloud referred to Fox as 'James', Vixy's funeral.

"Thank you, I love you too, Papa." Fox also had not used the term 'Papa' since the same funeral. As the Arwing II exited the tunnel it was picked up by the River Pig's tractor beam. James' Arwing vanished as it did when it guided Fox out of the tunnel system from Andross' champers. The beam was able to get the Arwing II into the Great Fox II's docking bay. There Fox exited slowly, it was if he had seen a ghost. Before anyone asked "It's over. The Anglar Emperor is dead." Fox stated. "ROB, plot a course to Corneria. I'll be in my quarters. Falco, you have the command." Fox then left and after a short walk entered his quarters, he was not surprised when Krystal knocked on open door way as Fox was about to set on his bed.

"You don't seem yourself, I am worried."

"Remember when I told you about my father's spirit leading me out of the Andross' chamber as the place began to blow up?" Fox asked.

"Yes. I take it you had a similar experience as you escaped the tunnel." Krystal answered setting next to him

"This time my father not only pushed me out, but as I was about to sucked into the Anglar Emperor's mouth he flew full speed in. The last thing he said was "I love you, James." My father only called me 'James' when I could no longer hold back my emotions, I didn't scream, I didn't shot, I just broke down into tears as they started to bury my mother. He said, "Let it out, James, let it out." He too broke down into tears, it was the last time I saw my father's eyes until I entered the academy. My last words to my father's spirit were "I love you too, Papa." I only called my father 'Papa' during my mother's funeral."

"Fox…" Krystal whispered.

"I envy your strength Krystal, you lost your home world, your culture, your people, nearly everything and everyone and you are able to do what you do, even after Andross used you, while I am weak, I lost my parents so far apart from each other and I cannot even get the loss of one of them. Well maybe 'envy' is not the right word, I am happy for you that you have it, I just wish I had it too." Fox correct himself.

"Fox, pain is a subjective thing, I may have lost more, but it does not mean I feel a greater loss than you."

"Thanks. Krystal, if it's alright with you. I want to be done with Star Fox. I grew up with a father often on missions and I don't want to repeat that."

"It is fine. We still haven't set a date for the wedding."

"Well actually I do have one in mind, well four. The third anniversary of I seeing you, the third anniversary of I saving you, the third anniversary of you boarding the Great Fox or the second anniversary of the saving of Sauria from the Aparoids."

"The first three happened on the same Standard Lylat Day; remember you saved Sauria in less than twenty Standard Lylat Hours. But yes, that day works, how far of is it?"

"Seven Standard Lylat Months" Fox answered.

"We have a date, so when do I get the ring?" Krystal joked. Fox could only laugh; Krystal was going to use this for a while, it was better to laugh along.

Meanwhile on the while everyone-else were in their quarters, Peppy and Dash were on the bridge. "So Dash, have you ever thought of a career in politics, maybe magistrate of Vemon?"

"Not really, why do you ask, Grand Marshall?"

"Please, Peppy. I ask because as you see from the effects of the device, Vemon is going to become a hospitable planet and it would behoove Corneria to colonize it."

"Si…um Peppy, I must respectfully decline. I am happy as a pilot, and back when my grandfather was just a researcher, before the military contracts, he was the happiest he ever could be and had no want of power. I would prefer to not become my grandfather."

"Dash, you are not Osaru Andross, you never were and you will never be. But I understand where you are coming from. You are a lot like you father, Saru." Peppy comments clearly he was not going to order Dash into the position.

"My mother says that a lot, I guess he made an impression. He was gone most of the time and he died in battle when I was eleven. But I remember one thing he always said 'The best things in life are the simple things, when you start complicating things you open the door to misery.' Well…Peppy, I'm turning in."

"Dash, once your tour is up, would you be interested in joining whatever team Falco tries to come-up with?"

"Why not Star Fox?"

"Fox is engaged to Krystal, they are going to leave the mercenary live, Slippy is also engaged, I assume you met Amanda, so he too is leaving that life. This was Star Fox's last mission." Peppy enlightens Dash.

"I may. Well good night, Sir." Dash saluted and after Peppy returned the salute left.

Peppy reclined in the chair, the Anglar Blitz was over and with any luck it will be the last conflict Lylat would see for a while. "Well James, Vivian, Vixy, I wish that you all could see this. I'll being you all soon enough, but not today." Peppy said to himself. ROB you have the command." Peppy said to the robot, the only one awake Peppy's knowledge. ROB silently acknowledged and Peppy left to his quarters.

Author's note: The number of the Anglar Forces used in the entire story is based on my own highest score on each mission in the Stage Select option of Star Fox Command single player without the use of the Great Fox II's missiles and rounding up to the next 10, your results may vary.


	15. Chapter 15 Two Weddings and an Engagemen

Chapter 15 Two weddings and an engagement

Despite Amanda's and Slippy's best efforts, Krystal and Fox could not be convinced to have a double wedding. The ceremony, five months after the Anglar Blitz, was elegant and simple, there were only two problems. The first was when the justice finished the question to Slippy 'Do you Slippy … for as long as you both shall live, to death do you part?' Slippy could only say um, after about a minute of ums, Fox shouted "HE DOES!" No one questioned. The second was when Amanda was asked the same question. She too could only give um for a minute. It was Krystal whom shouted "SHE DOES!" no one questioned that either. The rest of the ceremony was without problem. The reception not so much, granted everyone involved with the 'problem' was tactful enough to keep it low, the problem itself was Katt not being Falco's date and instead she asked Kool to be her plus one while Falco came single. However the major talk of the night was Fox's best man speech, it touched upon Slippy's commit to Fox as a friend, that Amanda was going to do well, etc. after that began the dancing.

Katt was aside looking at how happy Slippy and Amanda were and how Fox and Krystal were so clearly next in line, not that there was a doubt. Kool walked up to her, he handed her a drink and spoke "Thank you for asking me to be your plus one. Penny for your thought?" he asked seeing a look of defeat in her eyes.

"Do you think I should wait for Falco to propose, should I propose to him or should I stop with him?" something about Kool made Katt all ways get to the point.

"While I have a potential vested interest in you ending it all with Falco, I cannot truly recommend any of the options given. It's all about your happiness; I know you are no longer content with how things are between you and him. But what you really need to do is determine what you want for yourself and then let Falco know."

"So no, 'you've wasted enough time trying to have a relationship with him, he clearly has abandonment issues he refuses to deal with' or 'I am right here, I have never treated less than a goddess'. You must really love me or you're really stupid."

"I look at it this way, you know with absolute certainty that I will marry you, I will leave the Hot Rodders for you, I will do anything and everything for you, you also know what I want, I want to have a family, maybe two or three kittens, I want to become a father, I want to remembered as a good father, husband, and tom. And I want all that with you. What you don't know is what exactly you want, what Falco wants and in either case with whom. But you do know that I will respect any decision you make, but enough of that." Kool turned his attention and show Falco walking up to him and Katt. "Well Katt, here is a golden opportunity. Falco, it has been a while. You two need to talk and I need another drink." Kool then discreetly left the two.

"I overheard what he said. Also I spoke with Fox. Katt, I care about you and I care for you, I love you, but I cannot be more than what I am. I am just one of those guys that cannot function in a serious relationship; I cannot do … how did Foxy say; 'calm after the storm'. I need action and between us it always going to be this love-hate-hate-love jumble."

Katt saw right through it, Fox may have been right about Falco but she could tell that Fox intended what he said to get Falco to be honest about how he felt and what he wanted. "Deep down you want exactly what Slippy has, what Fox is about to have, what Kool wants and you want it with me, your just too afraid to take the chance Slippy took, the chance Fox is about to take and the chance Kool wants to take." Katt was down holding her punches. "I am tired of this. I am almost 30, and we knew each other during the worst of times back in the orphanage. Falco, I am taking my chances with Kool. I hope that someday you'll find that one person you'll take a chance on. I will always care for and about you, but it's time to move on." Katt was firm, despite and in spite of the watering in her eyes. "I'll see you at Fox's wedding."

"Yeah…this is for the best." Falco then turned to walk away but he stopped, he knew he couldn't turn all this around but he could demonstrate that he and Katt can still be friends. "On a different note, do have a maid of honor planned or are you still thinking about it?"

Katt laughed and shock her head, Falco managed to make this end on a happy note. "Falco, will you be my man of honor."

"Yes. Thank you for asking, on an unrelated note if I ever do tie the knot, will you be my best woman?"

"No. You and I both know Fox is the better choice, but I'll gladly be a groom's woman." Katt answered shaking her head.

"I'll take that. Well got to fly, later." Falco said in his normal cocky manner. Katt knew she would met with Kool and be the one to propose but first she needed to talk to Fox. She found him setting next to Krystal they were going over there wedding and reception plans. Katt walked over and sat down. The two didn't notice her at first.

"Okay so we agree, the ceremony will be at the Krazoa Palace, the reception will be in the Walled City and the rehearsal of everything will be in CloudRunner Fortress?" Fox said going over the details.

"Yes, I think we should ask the Krazoa to officiate or maybe Tricky…" Krystal was weighing the options

"How about Tricky for the rehearsal and if the Krazoa are willing, they can do the actual ceremony. Wow we are much better at this then Slippy and Amanda." Fox clearly knew how to compromise

"Well to be fair we have more to work with. Oh Katt, sorry didn't see you there." Krystal said.

"It's okay, we cat are silent creatures. I know you two are going over the details of your wedding, but I need to talk with you." Katt said, trying to get to the point while also not show the 'break-up' with Falco. Fox and Krystal gave her their full attention.

"I ended it with Falco, I cannot do what we have been doing anymore and he's not willing to take a chance in what I want. I know you tried to get him to see that he wants the same things I do and wants them with me." Katt leveled with the couple, directing the last statement more towards Fox.

"I am sorry, so what are you going to do?" Krystal asked.

"I thought you were a telepath, don't you read minds?"

"Yes and no, while I am capable of extracting every bite of datum from your brain, even what you didn't register when it was collected, I do not necessarily have the right and I try to respect others want of mental privacy. My question still remains unanswered."

"I think I am going to accept Kool's proposal, I just hope he's not tactless enough to actually ask… and there he is going to make a big display." Katt said as she saw Kool walk over to the microphone."

"He could just be getting ready for the karaoke. Which reminds me, Krystal, on the matter of a band vs. D.J. where do you stand?"

"Well our song is an instrumental no one really plays anymore, so I am thinking D.J., you?" Krystal answered and then asked Fox.

"A D.J. is cheaper and easier to get to Sauria." It was at this point Katt knew it was best to leave. It was later that night, after Slippy and Amanda left for their honeymoon that Kool proposed to Katt, Katt accepted.

Two months later, Fox and Krystal stood opposite each other as bride and groom. The Krazoa presided over the ceremony and was conducted without a problem. Fox was informed that Wolf's wedding gift was keeping Panther away, and the lupine was true to his word, granted Wolf also didn't show. Well there was the scene of Slippy and Falco breaking down into tears, everyone knew Slippy would cry, but Falco was a surprise, aside from that the wedding was without flaw. Despite his illness and aging Pepper did attend. The reception too went according to plan, with Peppy standing in for Krystal's father and Lucy for Fox's mother. Well for the most part the reception was flawless, Bill's… for lack of a better term… demanding of Fox to be the godfather of the soon to be born Vilhelm Grey XI, already given the intra-familiar pseudonym 'Cardinal', at the start of the Best Man's speech was at best tactless.

Looking over the reception unknown to everyone, from the top of the center palace, a white furred fox in a red robe sat, it looked like a tod that just left the kit stage of life, next to him was the spirit of James McCloud. The younger looking fox looked into his right hand and saw a skeleton key materialize in it. "Looks like it worked as it should." The figure said and looked to the six Krazoa. "You had to know I was going to do something, I am not a simple observer like you elected." The six were silent. "We made this galaxy, all of us Krazoa; I am not sorry for taking on a more active role and took on this form. Anyway, it had to be done." The others were still silent.

"Thank you for letting me see my son's wedding, it means a lot to be able to see it, Kein Rain Suit." James said changing the subject.

"James' you're not the only one of Fox's and Krystal's families to witness this, your eyes are the windows for everyone else, well except for one, myself. However it's time James, I maybe of the Krazoa, but it's time for you to leave the realm of the living." Kein said to James.

"Yeah you're right, besides I have spent enough time away from Vixy." James' spirit then vanished.

Kein then turned to the six still silent Krazoa "Well I better go too." and Kein Rain Suit vanished. "But I will be back." The Krazoa heard his voice. They all shock their heads; their brother was always going to travel the Krazoa galaxy, doing what he does, for better or for worse. They left the Walled City to return to their palace.

Author's Note: When I started I never intended for Kein Rain Suit to be an atypical Krazoa, but in a way it made sense. I always intended him to be a mostly forgotten trickster god and ultimate ancestor of Fox and Krystal, but Kein pretty much said to me that he was the 7th Krazoa, albeit the black sheep of the family, also the number seven makes more sense when dealing with divine beings than the number six, in addition upon research on the game Dinosaur Planet I discovered that Rare planned for 8 Krazoa, maybe the 8th will make appearance down the line. As for James' spirit watching the ceremony and Kein Rain Suit making James' eyes the windows for the rest of Fox's and Krystal's families… I got nothing, the idea made sense as I was typing and it seems a little much for Kein to allow all the deceased of Fox's and Krystal's families there. And no, no one is aware of James witnessing all this.

Epilogue

"And the rest is history." Fox said as his story finished.

"You know you could have stopped at when you finally got the right time with the Key of Destiny, so where is the key now?" Krystal asked.

"Honestly, no idea, it vanished from my pocket as soon as we shared our wedding kiss. On a different note, you may be right. So when we tell this story to Marcus and any other kits we have, should I include the quantum loop?"

"I think it would be best that you don't, until they are about 13, as for anyone else, let's keep this our secret. By the way I love the engagement ring; it only took you a Blitz to get it." Krystal said looking at her left hand, on the ring finger were two rings, her wedding ring, which was gold and silver entwined with a sapphire and emerald in the center with a red winged fox in profile etched into the emerald and the white symbol on her thigh etched into the sapphire and her engagement ring, it was a simple silver ring, in fact it was Fox's mother's engagement and wedding ring. The two then chuckled, Fox's said 'you are going to do this until you die aren't you?' While Krystal's said 'yes I am, because you are my lovable idiot.'


End file.
